


Там, где начинается выбор

by somedy



Category: BioShock Infinite, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Dystopia, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Приведи мальчишку, и долг будет уплачен.





	Там, где начинается выбор

**Author's Note:**

> самый серьезный из несерьезных кроссоверов моей жизни, сюжетный ООС, и я даже не знаю, что еще сказать. ну, кроме того, что я пиздец как боюсь за судьбу текста :с  
> поэтому брошусь тематическим коллажем – http://i82.fastpic.ru/big/2016/1009/f0/9a1fe257ec79c72acdcf04d4faabaef0.png  
> а так же ответом на вопрос «почему биошок?» – https://youtu.be/31-NAkq8YEY

Эта дивная, злая, смешная эпоха  
Нас с тобою не стерла в прах.  
Давай запомним эти лица и у пластинки острый край…  
И пусть хранит всех нас любовь (c)

 

Дазай сидел, обхватив голову руками, и сдерживал тяжелые стоны. У него болело абсолютно все. От заполнивших комнату запахов – перегар, табак, жженая бумага, прокисший кофе – дышал он с трудом. Пришлось – в который уже раз? – пообещать себе подняться и открыть окно.

Наверно, уже наступило утро. Или, возможно, город накрыло дневным маревом. В сущности, Дазаю было плевать. До открытия игорного заведения еще много времени, а работа уже перестала интересовать Дазая. Он давно снял с двери табличку – «Частное сыскное бюро» – и перестал носить значок. В те годы для Японии подобные конторы были в новинку, клиенты выстраивались в длинные очереди, нетерпеливо стучались в двери и готовились платить лишь за то, чтобы посмотреть на сыщика.

На особо упорных клиентов Дазай опрокидывал мусорное ведро и с кривой усмешкой наблюдал, как по растерянным лицам стекали грязные капли, а в волосах путались окурки и стекла. Он не считал нужным оправдывать свою грубость, и вскоре от былой очереди осталось несколько калек. Но после недели бесплодного ожидания ушли и они.

Так стало ощутимо проще: от него никто и ничего не ждал. Исключение составляли кредиторы, с которыми Дазай связался, чтобы расплатиться за карты и выпивку. Прошлой ночью они зажали его в переулке и напомнили о сроках. Одно из таких напоминаний до сих пор болело, стоило откинуться на спинку кресла.

Глухо щелкнул дверной замок, дохнул свежий ветерок, и в комнату кто-то вошел. Судя по скрипу просевших половиц, мужчина, довольно высокий; судя по запаху печеной рыбы – его дело не настолько срочное, чтобы пропустить уютное кафе за углом; судя по отсутствию стука в дверь – без налета воспитания и манер. Все в совокупности вызвало у Дазая лишь приступ острого раздражения.

– Даже не надейся, приятель. Моя единственная работа на сегодня – продолжать дышать.

Посетитель коротко хохотнул и подошел ближе, ловко увернувшись от запущенного в него стакана.

– Надо было приходить раньше, пока у тебя не кончился виски.

В голосе посетителя слышалась ирония. Дазай раздраженно поднял голову и с неприязнью обнаружил, что тот успел сесть на клиентский стул. Лица, скрытого за темными волосами, Дазай не разглядел. Да и, в принципе, ему было плевать.

– Стакан – это предупредительный выстрел, – коротко бросил он.

– Ты возьмешься за мое дело.

Посетитель казался неприлично самоуверенным, и это лишь раздражало. Скорее всего, он был из тех, кто верит в шутливую присказку о том, что весь мир аукцион, и люди в нем товары. Проглотить собственное самолюбие и взяться за его дело – самое разумное решение. Однако у Дазая раскалывалась голова, к горлу подступал желчный ком, а в ладонь сам скользнул казенный револьвер.

– У тебя есть три секунды, чтобы покинуть офис.

Но даже к четвертой секунде кресло оставалось занятым. Чувствовалось, что угроза лишь забавляла посетителя. А звук взведенного курка вызвал очередной смешок.

– Если ты выстрелишь, то никогда не искупишь два старых греха.

Револьвер в руках дрогнул. Имена – мучительно знакомые – догадкой пронеслись в сознании; от них сперлось дыхание и заложило уши. Дазай не произносил их слишком давно, и на мгновенье ему показалось, что все случившееся ранее – алкогольный кошмар.

– Мне стоит напомнить, о ком идет речь?

– Нет, – пересохшими губами отозвался Дазай и вытер со лба выступивший пот.

Посетитель поставил на стол деревянную шкатулку и пододвинул ее к нему. Дазай помедлил, прежде чем поднять крышку. Внутри – какие-то схематичные инструкции, подозрительная голубоватая бутылка, запас патронов, наличные и фотография. На последнюю Дазай инстинктивно не смотрел и торопливо засунул ее в нагрудный карман.

– Приведи мальчишку, и долг будет уплачен. За обоих.

Дазай медленно сглотнул. Вместе со слюной по пищеводу скользнула тревога, от которой его снова замутило. Перехватив револьвер поудобнее, он напряженно взглянул на посетителя:

– Ты ведь не господь бог, чтобы отпускать мне грехи задаром. В чем подвох?

– Наверно, в том, что я точно знаю – за мою доброту расплачиваться буду не я.

Это был не намек. Дазай даже не успел понять, как к нему относиться, – перед глазами все расплылось и посерело. Он попытался встать, ухватиться за стол, но руки стали тонуть в вязком воздухе, а ноги проваливаться сквозь пол. А после – словно весь мир схлопнулся, растекшись мокрым бесполезным пятном по сознанию.

***

– С каждым разом он нравится мне все меньше.

– Зато он выбирает правильных людей.

– Здоровый прагматизм и капелька детерминизма. Ничего более.

– Твои предрассудки отягчают мой мыслительный процесс.

– А он доведет его до абсцесса.

– Сказал человек, пытавшийся доказать существование бога.

***

Солнечный уголек догорал на горизонте. Удары ледяного воздуха резали лицо, прикрытые бинтами запястья и шею. Уши забивало пронзительным скрежетом металла. А внизу – нижние ярусы Эдо и обманчиво тяжелые шапки облаков.

Вознестись в рай, чтобы бездумно сорваться к смерти, – прекрасный способ умереть. Но пока на сознание давит неоконченное дело – Дазай не может себе этого позволить.

«Приведи мальчишку, и долг будет уплачен».

Пришлось со вздохом цепляться аэрокрюком за рельсы, и в первый раз – невыносимо, до крика, потянуло плечо. Болезненно дернулись пальцы, и показалось, что он продолжает лететь вниз, в то время как рука – беспомощная и онемевшая – осталась болтаться в креплениях аэрокрюка.

Дазай резко обернулся – щелкнули шейные позвонки, зарябило в глазах, – позади прыгали островки-кварталы. Безупречный город купался в облаках, слишком светлый и благочестивый, с беспорядочно расставленными статуями. Святые отцы, пророки, молитвы, светлые одежды – Дазай ощущал себя прокаженным, оставляющим пережженные следы. Он чужак, и мальчишка, которого следовало вернуть, должен оказаться таким же.

Дазай знал, что имя объекта - Накаджима Ацуши, волосы у него светлые, глаза – испуганные, оленьи, телосложение худощавое. Дазай не единожды смотрел на фотокарточку, которую сунул Достоевский, и был уверен, что узнает мальчишку. Того держали взаперти на Острове Монументов, куда гораздо легче пробраться, нежели вернуться. Наставления Дазай помнил смутно – сознание накрывал ленивый туман, – но знал, что в случае неудачи кредиторы набросятся с новыми силами.

«В конце концов, я могу в любой момент разжать руки, – с усмешкой подумал он, крепче впиваясь в рукоять аэрокрюка. – Но вряд ли мои друзья захотят тратить время на то, чтобы соскребать меня с земли».

Аэротрасса резко вильнула в сторону, и из облачной пены вынырнул Остров, на котором томилась обещанная башня. Спустя несколько минут Дазай спрыгнул вниз, гулко забили набойки башмаков о каменную плитку, и он настороженно огляделся.

Где-то за оградой, испещренной тяжелыми цепями и предостерегающими знаками, слышались редкие выстрелы и крики.

– Держите особь! Не позволяйте ему добраться до ограды!

– Стреляйте только по ногам! Дитя пророка слишком ценно для нас!

«Пророк? Это, наверно, тот старикан, статуи которого разбросаны по чертовому городу. И что вообще за пошлый пафос?» – Дазай фыркнул и, подбежав к ограде, ловко подтянулся на руках, чтобы перелезть.

Небольшой сад осыпался: пестрыми листьями, вороньими перьями и лоскутами мундиров. По саду метался подросток – тощий, черноволосый – и путал двух стражей. Один – обыкновенный головорез в полицейской форме, а вот второй был опасен. К спине серебряными цепями привязан гроб, в руке поблескивал меч, а лицо – скрыто пеленой тьмы.

Он зловеще распадался на голодных воронов и налетал на подростка, без конца целясь в глаза. Но тот всегда уходил от атак. Дазай хмыкнул – в этой игре нужно было загнать жертву в угол, где ее должен поймать другой стражник. Но тот ощутимо трусил, и это сыграло против него: подросток оглушил полицейского рукоятью пистолета и, не раздумывая, навел оружие на ворона.

«Бесполезно», – недовольно качнув головой, Дазай извлек из кармана выпуклую бутыль. Глотнув энергетика, – горло ошпарило перцем и дегтем, – швырнул в ворона огненный шар. Пальцы привычно сожгло – на долю секунды! – диким огнем. Ворон повалился на землю и закричал, придавленный огневой мощью и обломками гроба. Подросток резко выдохнул и настороженно огляделся.

«Кем бы он ни был, похоже, мы на одной стороне».

Дазай спрыгнул прямо перед скорчившимся на земле вороном и выстрелил. Рука не дрогнула, пуля вошла точно в затылок. Каркающий хлюп сорвался с губ ворона, и Дазай усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как с ворона облезают обгоревшие перья.

«Интересная, должно быть, штука», – пронеслось в голове. Наверно, если пройти дальше, можно найти вычурную бутыль. Дазай быстро привык к энергетикам – они казались наивысшей ценностью Эдо. И в то же время не стоили ничего.

– Ты еще кто такой?

Дазай обернулся. На расстоянии пяти шагов стоял черноволосый подросток, державший в руках пистолет. Дазай оценил, что оружие лежало в руке правильно, и та почти не дрожала. Интереснее другое: вблизи лицо подростка казалось жестче, длинные передние пряди словно выпачканы светлой краской, и в глазах горела решимость вырвать свободу из глотки самого дьявола.

– Если подойдешь – выстрелю, – коротко бросил он.

– Расслабься. – Дазай демонстративно сунул револьвер в кобуру и улыбнулся. Губы едва-едва шевелились, позабывшие, как им следует двигаться. – Я ищу блондинчика, с огромными глазами, комплекция… Хм, ну чуть помясистее, чем у тебя. Мне нужно забрать его отсюда.

Подросток нахмурился. Недоверчивый, осторожный – Дазай любил работать с такими. Они всегда позволяли сделать первый выстрел.

– В этой башне живу, – кашлянув, подросток поправился, – жил только я.

– Да ладно? – недобро усмехнулся Дазай. – А мой наниматель говорил совсем другое.

– Кем бы он не являлся, можете мне поверить – в башне не осталось ни одного живого человека.

Дазай вздохнул. Он ощущал на себе заинтересованно-настороженный взгляд подростка, его жгучее желание задать множество вопросов, но следовало скорее выполнить задание и получить обещанную плату.

– Предпочитаю проверять утверждения на практике, – хмыкнул Дазай и, развернувшись, зашагал вперед. Башня, казалось, ждала его: позолоченная фигура с неуверенными крыльями за спиной тянула руки к небу, а над ней кружила черная, едва различимая точка. Очень похожая на птицу.

За спиной раздался тяжелый кашель.

– Кем бы вы ни были, отсюда вам лучше свалить.

– Звучит так, словно ты что-то скрываешь, – бросил Дазай, не оглядываясь. Он торопливо поднимался по ступенькам, напряженный и сосредоточенный. Чуть впереди, у основания перил, заприметил бутыль серого стекла с незнакомым энергетиком.

– Мне просто нужен человек, который поможет выбраться отсюда. Кто-то вроде вас.

Дазай, не слушая, подобрал энергетик и открутил пробку. Глотнуть не успел – по ушам прошелся металлический скрежет, и черная точка резко спикировала вниз. Когда она заложила крутое пике, и в ее стеклянно-янтарном глазу отразилось солнце, до Дазая наконец дошло.

– Вот же дрянь…

Дазай выбросил вперед руку, по пальцам пробежал уже привычный огненный импульс… Проклятье, энергетик оказался бесполезен. Железная птица увернулась от огненной гранаты, взревела и с силой клюнула ступени – Дазай едва успел отскочить в сторону. В рукав вцепились тонкие пальцы и потянули к ограде. Дазай рванул за подростком машинально, движимый инстинктом выживания, но перед глазами продолжало мелькать забитое лицо светловолосого мальчишки.

– Ты уверен, что в этой башне нет никого?

– Поверьте, об этом вам следует думать в последнюю очередь!

Птица клевала каменную крошку и сходила с ума. Взмах тяжелых крыльев – и пересохший фонтан исчез, словно его не было; второй – оголилась земля, с которой сдиралось травянистое одеяло. Ни Дазай, ни подросток не оглядывались – перед глазами прыгали бесконечная каменная плитка и ступени, которые обрывались прямо в воздух.

– Хватайся за меня! Живо! – крикнул Дазай и, не дожидаясь, сиганул вниз. В следующее мгновение шею обхватили холодные руки, а ухо обожгло взволнованное дыхание. Аэрокрюк с уже привычным щелчком зацепился за рельс, и болезненно хрустнуло плечо – сила тяжести действовала даже в летающем городе.

Вдвоем срываться в облачную бездну – волнительно-тревожно, и на мгновение мелькнула малодушная мысль, что было бы неплохо забрать с собой человека, для которого Эдо давно стал личным филиалом ада.

Но крюк продолжал скользить по смазанной рельсе, башня, над которой кружил железный монстр, стремительно уменьшалась, а впереди – жизнерадостные городские проспекты, горевшие патриотизмом и искусственной верой.

– Так ты говоришь, тебе нужно выбраться из города? – крикнул Дазай.

Аэротрасса резко свернула влево, и пришлось прыгать на соседний путь. Намагниченный крюк с легкостью цеплялся за рельсы, следить за дорогой было практически не нужно, главное – вовремя спрыгнуть вниз. Дазай повернулся к подростку и вгляделся в серые, опьяненные полетом глаза:

– Помоги мне найти мальчишку, и я выведу тебя отсюда.

Он видел, как смягчилось лицо его спутника и понял, что не получит отказа. Несмотря на все долги, Дазай был умелым картежником и знал, как следовало вести партию. Одиночество – не козырь, а масть, которой нужно путать карты противника.

***

– Ты уверен, что этот справится? Он такой же дохлый, как и остальные.

– Костюм новый, суть одна.

– То есть, все бесполезно?

– Смотря как смотреть.

– Трансцендентально.

– Справедливо. Не справится.

***

– Вы не боитесь пить из подозрительных бутылок?

Дазай с непониманием покосился на энергетик, который сжимал в ладони. В отличие от своего спутника, которого, как выяснилось, звали Акутагавой, Дазай видел в энергетиках только плюсы. Пусть они до боли кололи и жгли руки, требовали бесконечного запаса солей для использования, но все же с ними каждый бой становился проще. Вражеские турели, вороны, пожарники – на каждого находилась управа. А до небесных границ Эдо – пока слишком далеко.

Акутагава все это понимал, но от энергетиков упрямо отказывался. И это позволяло поддразнивать его – снова и снова.

– Можешь выпить со мной. – Дазай подсунул бутылку Акутагаве под нос. Тот скривился и поджал губы. Упрямец, который с трудом сдерживал язвительные ответы. – Если нам повезет, умрем вместе, быстро и безболезненно.

– Вы еще не нашли того парня, – мрачно ответил тот, и в глазах его заплескались более страшные черти, чем те, что мерещились на дне бутылки с «Гипнотизером».

Дазай понимал, что ему нужна помощь. Он помнил, что должен привести Накаджиму Ацуши, но его встретил Акутагава Рюноске – и это, вороны его раздери, неправильно. Достоевский велел забрать мальчишку с Острова Монументов, но в какой-то момент в план прокралась критическая ошибка. Но каждая попытка вспомнить, когда же прокралась оплошность, тисками обхватывала его голову, заставляя со стоном прижимать пальцы к носу. И по ним стекала кровь.

Когда это случилось впервые – Дазай выругался и затащил Акутагаву в какой-то недорогой бар, где заказал двойной виски. Бармен – рыжий, с пластырем на лбу и смутно знакомый – посмотрел с неодобрением, но все же налил. Однако к другим посетителем он отошел с недовольным бормотанием о непогрешимости святого отца.

Опустошив стакан, Дазай почувствовал себя лучше и даже поинтересовался личностью самоуверенного Амадзу, чье бородатое лицо сурово щурилось с каждой второй стены. Плакатов действительно было много, и все они лишь усиливали гнетущее впечатление, возникшее при виде многочисленных статуй.

– Мне известно не так уж много, – хмуро отозвался Акутагава. – Он управляет этим городом. Вывел его из состава Японии, обстрелял сверху особо недовольных и теперь строит в нем своеобразную утопию. За прошедшие пять лет, если верить газетам, городское население увеличилось на….

– А раньше что было? – перебил Дазай, не питавший интереса к проблемам урбанизации. – Мне нужны детали.

– Не знаю, – помедлив, ответил Акутагава и напряженно поджал губы. – Я практически ничего не помню. Но определенно ничего хорошего.

Приподняв пряди и повернув голову, он обнажил шею. Вдоль линии роста волос тянулись едва заметные отметины и шрамы. Над ним проводили какие-то опыты, понял Дазай. Экспериментировали с сознанием и памятью, возможно, с чем-то еще, – фанатики ради своей квази-веры готовы на многое. И это заставило Дазая отодвинуть стул – возможно, перед ним сидел лишь фантом или, что еще хуже, до противной горечи в горле, жалкая подделка.

Могло ли оказаться, что под маской Акутагавы Рюноске скрывался Накаджима Ацуши? Мысль совершенно безумная, тяжелая, но разве в Эдо есть хоть что-то нормальное? Дазай не был уверен даже в себе – особенно когда ему начал мерещиться Достоевский.

Слишком много вопросов, еще больше следовало задать Акутагаве. Но Дазай помнил, что каждая секунда на счету. Он оставил несколько серебряных монет в стакане и поманил Акутагаву за собой. Вздох Дазай подавил с трудом и глотнул солей. На них могли напасть в любой момент, и опыт уже доказал, что в бою бутылки бьются в два раза чаще.

Он кинул взгляд на Акутагаву, который нервно дергал мизинец левой руки. Точнее, жалкий его обрубок, который едва-едва шевелился. Дазай поморщился: тонкий, гладкий, похожий на червя. Весьма неприятное зрелище.

– Где палец потерял? В ангельской башне что, были уроки труда? – спросил он, сбегая по ступенькам. Закат слепил глаза, и он малодушно свернул на восточную улицу.

– В башне была замечательная система самообразования, и можете поверить, время я тратил не на выпиливание лобзиком, – ответил Акутагава, и Дазай с торжеством отметил, как сквозь спокойный тон прорывался сарказм. – Но все же нет, пальца я лишился гораздо раньше.

Они свернули в переулок за баром, через который пробрались до торговых автоматов. Дазай закупился патронами и взял две аптечки, одну из которых кинул Акутагаве. Тот кивнул и передал Дазаю монеты, которые, как выяснилось, стянул у кого-то в баре. Вполне достаточно, чтобы усилить энергетики, – по крайней мере, «Поцелуй дьявола». По руке привычно прошлись жгущие пузыри, на мгновения превратившие кожу в тугую багряную коросту, и Дазай удовлетворенно кивнул. После чего вновь обратился к Акутагаве.

– Хм… Получается, ты помнишь лишь последние пять лет своей жизни?

– Именно.

– Тебе повезло, – усмехнулся Дазай. – Можешь сочинить себе красивую историю и рассказывать всем, что ты король Конго.

– Но я не…

– Вот и я не, – жестко оборвал его Дазай. – Хотя этого лишило бы меня многих проблем.

Рука Акутагавы дернулась, точно он хотел коснуться плеча Дазая – из жалости. Но нет, удержался и шагнул вперед, указывая направление ладонью – с нервно дернувшимся обрубком пальца – куда-то вперед.

– Если вы так любите рисковать, можем спросить про вашего парня у него.

Дазай запоздало проследил за направлением его руки – та указывала на одну из неброских вывесок, искусно сплетавшихся с общей архитектурой города.

«Мануфактура Накахары – всегда честная оплата».

– Ты это серьезно? – иронично выгнул бровь Дазай. – Ты правда ожидаешь, что мы просто пойдем в гости к рыжему бездушному капитальщику и за чашечкой чая решим наши разногласия?

Он встречал Накахару несколько дней назад – на злополучной лотерее. Невысокий, рыжий, одетый в черное, он напоминал шмеля, без устали носившегося меж цветков. Помнится, тогда Дазай подумал, что они бы не поладили. Так оно и оказалось: Накахара обозвал его ложным пастырем и натравил копов. Логически обвинить его не в чем – Накахара следовал городскому закону. Или закону рынка.

– А вы хотите прорываться к дому самого Амадзу? – Акутагава кинул взгляд куда-то налево. Дазай машинально проследил за направлением его взгляда, но увидел лишь сочные персиковые облака. И он понимал – нет, чувствовал, – что Акутагава видел за ними что-то свое, бесконечно далекое и неинтересное самому Дазаю.

– Ну, – он усмехнулся, – если у нас есть шанс героически погибнуть на дороге, почему нет?

– Для человека, столь решительно настроенного найти какого-то парня, вы слишком легкомысленны.

– А зачем что-то усложнять? – Дазай щелкнул пальцами, по фалангам которых пробежались короткие электрические импульсы. Он так и не понял, как выбирать энергетик, – нужный сбегал по венам самостоятельно. Оставалось лишь найти цель.

– Потому что… – Акутагава медленно выдохнул. Явно подбирал слова. – Пока мы не выбрались отсюда, нельзя ослаблять бдительность. Вы сами видели, что Амадзу настроен весьма решительно.

Дазай скорчил недовольное лицо, хотя понимал, что мальчишка прав, все тысячу и один раз. Птица-убийца, механические Патриоты, бесконечные волны копов и – Дазай передергивался, вспоминая, – Механики. Врагов – множество, для каждого – свое оружие и энергетик, но тактика самого Дазая всегда одинакова – выжить любой ценой.

«Приведи мальчишку, и долг будет уплачен».

Никаких дополнительных указаний, просто – Эдо, несколько монет в кармане и заряженный револьвер. Если бы Дазай знал, где искать Накаджиму, – давно бы вытащил с проклято-райских островов; если бы знал, зачем он нужен, – возможно, сумел бы выкрутиться, притащить «куклу»-обманку и переиграть заказчика.

Дазай тряхнул головой. Определенно, свежий воздух Эдо – не то лекарство, которое он искал. А Акутагава, со своим напускным безразличием и нерешительностью, – не самый желанный спутник. И если он ошибется – в нем отпадет всякая нужда.

А над ними ветвились аэротрассы, по которым скользили фуникулеры и – реже – полицейские. Насколько Дазай успел понять, по рельсам можно добраться до любой точки Эдо, в том числе и до пристани. Дирижабль – их билет на волю. Но сначала – выполнить просьбу и найти нужного мальчишку. От одной мысли об этом мучительно хотелось пить, но Дазаю пришлось довольствоваться каплями свежей крови, стекавшей по губному желобку.

***

– Странно. Обычно память стремится создать новые воспоминания.

– Безусловно. При условии их наличия.

– Какая апатичность. Каждый раз – одно и то же. Те же декорации, тот же актер.

– Ружье всегда выстреливает в конце второго акта.

– Попробуй убрать его со сцены.

***

Акутагава был чертовски полезным спутником, и мелькала мысль взять его на обучение. Он умудрялся находить патроны и соли даже во время перестрелок. Один раз столкнул с крыши грузовые тюки – точно на сгруппировавшихся копов. Дазай тогда взглянул с подозрением.

Вслух же ничего не произносилось: спиралось дыхание от утомительных перестрелок, заливал глаза пот, а ладони саднило от карабина и тяжелых бутылей с солями. А в редкие минуты тишины Дазай лишь фыркал: адреналин загонял в голову бредовые идеи.

Ему не нужен Акутагава. У Дазая было задание, и его следовало выполнить, пусть и с чужой помощью. Кроме того, Акутагава раздражал – его неподдельный интерес к Дазаю и чумной взгляд хуже алкоголя. От действия последнего хотя бы можно проблеваться.

Эдо лишь делал хуже. Приторно-лживый город, в витринах которого отражался усталый мужчина. Под глазами – черные топи, в спутанных волнистых волосах – бинтовая повязка; терракотовый плащ побурел. И он всегда – прятал глаза, чтобы не осудить самого себя.

– Все дороги ведут в бар, да?

Дазай отвел взгляд от стакана. Акутагава к выпивке не притронулся, предпочел разглядывать аэрокрюк и задумчиво прокручивать его лопасти. Он уже подтянул крепления и опробовал оружие на одном из зазевавшихся полицейских. Оглушал тяжелый металл идеально. О чем Дазай не преминул напомнить, и Акутагава смерил его напряженным взглядом.

Бар душил теплом и выпивкой, и Акутагава первым стащил плащ. Дазай с трудом проглотил слова: нелепая черная ткань, ее следовало бы сжечь! Руки дернулись сами, потянувшись к чужим бедрам. Подтянуть за них ближе, огладить, раздвинуть… Дурацкий Акутагава только что все усложнил.

Дазай шумно вздохнул.

– Если планируешь снять что-то еще, то найди банку для мелочи и шест.

– Шест?

Шутка не выстрелила, что не удивляло: вряд ли в башне имелись пособия по рейтинговому искусству. Но намек все-таки дошел – Акутагава снова накинул плащ и застегнул его. Напряженный Дазай запретил ему раздеваться – максимум, верхние пуговицы – после чего нырнул в туалет.

Вернувшись, Дазай с сожалением отметил, что его просьбу уважили. Заботливо подставленный стакан настроение слегка поднял, но все же Дазай чувствовал себя подстреленным. Сколько времени он провел, захлебываясь раскаянием и проигрышами? Достаточно, чтобы тело взбунтовалось от близости незнакомого мальчишки. Дазай знал, что даже не следовало пробовать, – такие лишь привязываются.

Он резко поднялся на ноги и объявил, что им пора. Они покинули бар до темноты, и Дазай поманил Акутагаву к телескопам. Закинув в прорезь две монетки, он прильнул к окулярам и стал рассматривать город. Акутагава, прилипший к соседнему аппарату, жадно осматривал объемные облака, позолоченные статуи и огромные гелиевые шары, в то время как Дазай искал путь к пристани.

Эдо пока благосклонен, но в сумерках передвигаться сложнее. Карта отсутствовала, а пристань кишела напряженными полицейскими – Дазай разглядел это сквозь бинокль на площади. В первые дни охрану города усилят, будут приглядываться к каждому и при малейшем подозрении – пуля в плечо и наручники на запястья.

Вдвоем они сильнее, чем поодиночке, значит, следовало укрепить их взаимодействие. Дазай знал: любые взаимодействия – не уровень силы, а степень превращений. И ему следовало «слепить» Акутагаву под свой стиль.

– Что будешь делать, если в какой-то момент я не встану? – резко спросил Дазай. Глаза цепко оглядывали пути к пристани, а спина – ощущала напряженный взгляд.

Акутагава ответил спустя сорок две секунды.

– Я не допущу этого.

Дазай оторвался от окуляров и презрительно фыркнул. Стремительно выхватил из кобуры револьвер и приставил к виску. Курок оглушительно щелкнул – сладкий звук, заставивший Дазая облизать губы.

– Это ваш Амадзу может бросаться такими фразами. У тебя мало времени, отвечай!

Слишком длинная пауза. Пуля прорезала высокий ворот плаща Акутагавы, и тот схватился за плечо. В глазах его мелькнула искра злобы, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Кем бы этот мальчишка не был – а Дазай привык сомневаться в незнакомцах, – он умел контролировать эмоции. Но не мозги.

– Ладно, – на Акутагаву он взглянул с недовольством, – попробуем иначе.

Вернув оружие в кобуру, Дазай взобрался на парапет – впереди воздушная яма, а уровнем ниже пришвартована баржа. С тремя копами они должны справиться – достаточно столкнуть их с палубы, проблему представлял москит – турель, удерживающаяся в воздухе за счет гелиевых шаров. Он предоставил Акутагаве выбор, и тот в три выстрела заставил москита сорваться. Турель запоздало активировалась, бессмысленно тратя патроны.

Первого полицейского Дазай столкнул вниз в прыжке, второго остановил аэрокрюком – тот вошел в череп подобно бензопиле: с неприятным звуком, опаляя лицо кровавыми каплями. Глаза жертвы испуганно вытаращились, а руки потянулись к шее Дазая, прежде чем навсегда обмякнуть. Третьего застрелил Акутагава и, спрыгнув, спихнул с баржи.

Дазай нацепил ему на голову полицейскую фуражку, на свои плечи накинул светлый китель. Если набрать высоты, к ним никто не будет приглядываться, и они доберутся до мануфактуры. Впервые Дазай заскучал по сгнившим канализациям – красться по ним гораздо менее проблемно. Он несколько раз сбегал от кредиторов по подземным туннелям и быстро понял, как в них ориентироваться. Среди однотипно-безмятежных островков Эдо Дазай чувствовал себя чужим.

– Ну и кто же отгрохал Амадзу это чистилище? – поинтересовался он, поворачивая рычаг. Чуть сдвинув другую рукоять, Дазай уговорил баржу подняться над аэротрассами. Та со скрипом развернулась и поплыла в заданном направлении.

– Деньги вкладывали многие, – равнодушно ответил Акутагава. – Но письмо с жалобами можете отправить Готорну.

Усевшись на палубе, он поджал под себя колени и оперся спиной о невысокий борт. Дазай предпочел оставаться на ногах – топлива было немного, следовало тщательно выбирать маршрут. По крайней мере, у них имелись ориентиры – ангельская башня, пристань и островок с баром. А у самого Дазая – вопросы, на которые Акутагава послушно отвечал.

– Он придумал какие-то частицы, с помощью которых удалось поднять город. Амадзу заплатил ему, конечно, по справедливости. Три года назад Готорна нашли мертвым в лаборатории, там же обнаружили труп незнакомца.

Амадзу мог позволить себе грубые методы. Он вывел город за пределы Японии, установил абсолютную монархию и обезопасился при помощи армии многочисленных уродов. Чего стоили Механики – отчаявшиеся от безденежья люди, заживо похороненные в бронированных костюмах. Им не выбраться – сердца сплавлены с металлом, конечности давно потеряли чувствительность. Дазай знал, что Акутагава по-своему сочувствовал им, но при этом не жалел простых людей.

– По официальной версии парень проник в дом без проблем. Готорн принципиально двери не запирал, – продолжил Акутагава, и в голосе его сквозило осуждение, – что и привело к печальному исходу.

– Какой идиот оставляет двери открытыми?

– Верующий.

Дазай скептически изогнул бровь, но промолчал. Физик-богослов – интересное сочетание, вот только бога незнакомый Готорн выбрал ошибочного.

Слабый поворот рычага – и баржа, слегка накренившись, сместилась левее. Дазай задумчиво смотрел вперед, барабаня пальцами по бронзовой рукояти.

Акутагава действительно был проблемой. Его держали взаперти, но давали доступ к информации; мозги его давно промыты, но при этом он мыслил вполне трезво. За что он получил билет на Остров Монументов?

Достоевский не мог ошибиться, в башне должны были держать Накаджиму Ацуши. Последнему могли сменить имя, внешность, забить голову бессмысленными фактами, но стоит взглянуть в глаза – и лживый пузырь лопнет, а на руки брызнет разочарование.

Накаджима и Акутагава как-то связаны друг с другом и с Амадзу. Тот бы не стал тратить ресурсы на бесполезных детей. И все бы легло в схему отлично, если бы не один тревожащий факт. Многочисленные агитационные плакаты, уродовавшие светлый лик Эдо. На них всегда лишь двое: самопровозглашенный пророк Амадзу и размытая темная тень за его спиной.

– Почему вы взялись за это дело, Дазай-сан?

Ранее Дазай нехотя рассказывал, чем зарабатывал на жизнь, о кое-каких завершенных делах. Вспомнить о них было приятно, и он с едва заметной улыбкой позволил Акутагаве покрутить свой значок. Фальшивый, конечно, – настоящий Дазай давно проиграл, или потерял, или кому-то отдал. Вспоминать было трудно, и он предпочитал не думать об этом. Как и об истинной цели своего задания.

– Хочу искупить старые грешки.

– Это что же нужно было натворить, чтобы добровольно отправиться в Эдо? – В голосе Акутагавы скользнуло непонимание, и Дазай, резко обернувшись, замахнулся аэрокрюком. Сдержался он лишь в последний момент, сменил руку и за шею притянул мальчишку к себе.

– Ты действительно хочешь знать? – шепотом спросил Дазай. Медленно, вглядываясь в расширившиеся зрачки.

Акутагава не ответил. Отвернулся, позволяя созерцать свою костлявую спину, дрожавшую от кашля. Этот мальчишка – насквозь больной паразит, и он не похож на парня, которого искал Дазай. Слишком подозрительно, чтобы просто забыть об этом.

– Ты ведь не один был на этом Острове, – уверенно заявил Дазай.

Нарушенное молчание – своего рода извинение. На большее Акутагаве рассчитывать не стоило – он и без того взял предельный кредит доверия.

– С чего вы взяли?

– По моим данным, в башне был другой юноша.

Дазай вытащил из кармана фото и, не глядя, протянул его Акутагаве. Тот с сомнением взглянул на изображение, а после – на Дазая. Странная нечитаемая эмоция оттенила серые глаза, и Дазай повернул фото к себе. Недоумение накрыло его с головой.

На снимке был изображен Акутагава – младше лет на пять, черный, как ночь. Он стоял на коленях и ловил пощечины. Лицо окрасилось алым, а руки безвольно царапали пол – и с каждым морганием Дазай отчетливее понимал, что в следующий раз нужно ударить в живот.

– Это еще что за штучки? – Дазай смерил Акутагаву подозрительным взглядом. Тот с непониманием вскинул брови и неопределенно дернул плечами.

Пришлось хвататься за карманы и обшаривать их. Но фотография была только одна, и Дазай упорно не понимал, почему она изменилась, а из носа потекла кровь. Дазай винил перепады воздушного давления, большую высоту и – в меньшей степени – собственное здоровье.

Акутагава пытался разговорить его, но Дазай отвечал скупо. Он рассматривал проплывающие мимо здания – безупречно окрашенные, с неизменно счастливыми обитателями. Блеклые вывески сменялись внушительными агитплакатами. Выглянув за борт, Дазай невольно задержал дыхание: здания с нижнего яруса лениво тонули в облаках и теряли цвета. Встречались и статуи Амадзу – опоясанные зелеными кольцами, они тянулись к космосу, а в мраморных глазах терялись все мысли. Пустые вычурные фигуры.

Вскоре Дазай разглядел кварцевый дым на востоке. Из-за узорных крыш выглянули тяжелые заводские трубы. Интересно, какие именно филиалы включены в мануфактуру Накахары? Но Дазай быстро прогнал лишнюю мысль: задание не включало сбор информации.

– Дазай-сан, опять он!

Скрежещущий рев птицы-убийцы настиг их быстрее, чем следовало. Она рванула с нижних ярусов, прорывая пушистую пену облаков. Ее клюв злобно хватал воздух, а размах крыльев не оставлял никакого шанса.

Акутагава злобно сощурился и торопливо проверил аэрокрюк. Тот сидел на руке крепко, надежно, и Дазай одобрительно кивнул: мальчишка явно знал, что делать.

Акутагава вскочил, фуражка тревожно слетела с его головы и сорвалась вниз. Дазай криво усмехнулся, надеясь, что плотная ткань влетит в горло назойливой птицы. Она запоет совершенно иначе, если во внутренние шестеренки попадут пыль и сукно.

«Тоже мне, устроил соловьиный плач», – раздраженно подумал Дазай и, резко провернув рычаг до упора, направил баржу вниз. И пусть у птицы появилось прозвище, оно ситуацию совершенно не спасало.

Прыгать все равно пришлось – на разные трассы. А Соловей перекусил баржу с легкостью – во все стороны разлетелись доски, щепки и металлические рычаги. Один из них заехал Дазаю по плечу, руку свело судорогой, и он едва не сорвался с рельса.

Краем глаза отметил, что Акутагава перемахнул на нижнюю аэротрассу, а с нее – еще ниже, чтобы затеряться среди монотонно скользящих фуникулеров. И пока Соловей будет их разгрызать, он вернется к Дазаю. Тот на всякий случай пересчитал патроны в револьвере: серьезного вреда Соловью они нанести не способны, но если меткий выстрел собьет верхние многотонные грузы – дрогнет даже броня.

***

– Сколько голов, столько умов.

– Отрубаешь одну, начинаешь войну.

– Правда?

– Буквально, фигурально. Он все равно не слушает.

***

Дазай резко тряхнул головой, вслушиваясь в гудение лифта. Тросы лифта опасно скрипели, кабину потряхивало. Они почти добрались до мануфактуры – пропахшие потом, порохом и солями. Оставалось спуститься на площадь, на которой раскинулись флигеля и заводы. Оттуда переулками можно добраться до офиса Накахары. Встреча рисовалась бурная, и Дазай уже предвкушал свинцовый привкус во рту.

– Почему ты не покончил со всем этим? – устало спросил он.

– А разве я не пытался? С каждым разом выбраться из этой башни становилось все сложнее. – Огрызнувшись, Акутагава отвел взгляд и ткнул обрубленным мизинцем в кнопку.

– Нет, я не об этом, – в голосе Дазая скользнуло раздражение, – ты мог просто покончить с собой. Не отдавать себя им непонятно для чего. Или же… Тебе так нравится приносить себя в жертву, что готов раз за разом возвращаться в ненавистную клетку?

Акутагава хмурился и нервно крутил ремень. Ответ с трудом удерживался за его зубами, а Дазаю, казалось, он был не нужен. Внимание переключилось на другое. Акутагава раскраснелся от длительной беготни, от него так и несло жаром, но ослушаться приказа Дазая и снять плащ он не осмелился. Хотя узкое душное пространство наводило обоих на определенные мысли.

Похоть всегда была верным спутником Дазая. Ему не хватало разговоров, требовалось выдавить из собеседника все, до последней капли, и уйти, с трудом сдерживая зевоту. Но из-за спины Акутагавы смотрел пророк – плоский, бумажный – и его надменный взгляд вызывал лишь отвращение. Дазай сглотнул ставшую кислой слюну и жестко бросил:

– Или просто хочешь быть кому-то нужным. Но нет в тебе ничего особенного. Таких, как ты, держат под замком, потому что жаль переводить патроны.

Дазая накрыло неописуемым удовлетворением от того, что он задел Акутагаву, нервно забарабанившего по кнопке. Тот не мог позволить себе рыкнуть в ответ, иначе снова привет, Остров Монументов. И прощай, Дазай, – единственный человек, для которого Акутагава больше, чем пленник.

Акутагава неправильно и быстро привязался к нему. Он растоптал здравый смысл к чертям, как только увидел Дазая, и позволил вести себя. Дазаю казалось, что с ним Акутагава отправился бы даже на бойню. Иначе не объяснить показное послушание, под которым ершилось раздражение. Акутагава был слишком покорным для того, кто склонен к побегам.

Один раз ему удалось покинуть Остров. Дазай невольно восхитился: насколько отчаянно надо желать свободы, чтобы быть готовым сорваться с аэротрассы. У Акутагавы не было ни аэрокрюка, ни страховочного троса, ничего – он полз наудачу, цепляясь слабеющими руками за скользкий рельс и утоляя жажду потом.

Похвалить его Дазай не мог – сколько себя помнил, он никогда никого не хвалил. Кроме того, ему не заплатят за сочувствие к сомнительному мальчишке, который убого ютится на каждом плакате с пророком.

«Слишком много дерьма скрывается за чистыми фасадами», – Дазай запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы и смерил плакат недовольным взглядом.

Наконец лифт остановился, медленно и нерешительно раздвигая двери. Впереди – узкий, выстланный деревом, коридор. В стены стыдливо вжались незнакомые механизмы – нечто среднее между пультом управления дирижаблем и точильным станком. Акутагава тоже не знал, для чего они нужны, – если, конечно, верить его заинтересованно-растерянному взгляду.

– Запомни, – с нажимом бросил Дазай, выходя из кабины, – есть тонкая грань между мучеником и дураком.

Акутагава не проронил ни слова. Сжал кулаки и засеменил вслед за Дазаем – не обгоняя и постоянно оглядываясь. Если жаться к каменным стенам и прятаться за строительными лесами – можно избежать ненужной крови. А если вовремя прыгать на грузовые крюки – стражники лишь вздрогнут и решат, что им почудилось.

В какой-то момент Дазаю показалось, что Акутагава кого-то высматривал, – «Ах ты, гаденыш!» – и он за шиворот подтянул мальчишку к себе. От неожиданности тот ткнулся носом в сухие губы Дазая и испуганно замер.

И Дазай оцепенел вместе с ним.

В его жизни был человек, кого Акутагава напоминал – до боли, до жестко сжавшихся на его рубашке пальцев. И лишь гипнотизер знает, кто это! Дазай помнил лишь меченые карты, синяки на скулах, горький до тошноты виски – сорта все дешевле и хуже, и бесконечно глубокое чувство вины. И тепло тела Акутагавы лишь делало хуже, от него на душе дурнело.

Носа коснулись чужие пальцы, и Дазай ударил наглую руку – несильно, но хлестко, после чего оттолкнул от себя.

– У вас снова кровь идет, Дазай-сан, – тихо сказал Акутагава.

Дазай лишь скривился и торопливо прошелся по коже светлым рукавом. Лифт слегка тряхнуло, и он наконец остановился.

Нижний ярус промышленного района – без обманчивых вывесок, но с тяжелым дымным флером – встретил их неприветливо. Не всех полицейских удалось обойти, и Дазай снял их четырьмя точными выстрелами. Он физически ощущал возмущение, волнами разлетевшееся по площади – еще немного, и на более громкий шум мгновенно сбегутся другие копы, рабочие, зеваки.

Пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы пересечь последний квартал. Внешне офис Накахары не выделялся среди других домов, но опытный глаз Дазая отметил, что дверной замок был другим – от него пахло смазкой и проблемами.

Возиться с ним Дазай не хотел. Прострелив замок, он плечом толкнул входную дверь и проскользнул внутрь. Его встретил сухой, бесстрастный звук взведенного курка. Накахара встретил их в холле – самоуверенный, с хитрым взглядом и тяжелой винтовкой. Дазай знал, что такие не промахиваются. Использовать против него энергетики – бесполезно. Как их создатель, Накахара знаком с принципом действия каждого и не даст застать себя врасплох; а как хозяин дома – он наверняка полностью готов к любой атаке.

– Чтоб ты знал, Дазай, – фамильярно и с неприкрытой издевкой заговорил Накахара, – в приличном обществе принято в двери стучать.

– Когда я окажусь в приличном обществе, всенепременно так и поступлю!

Накахара продолжал держать Дазая на прицеле, когда в дверь протиснулся Акутагава. Вытащить оружие он даже не успел – свободной рукой Накахара метнул кинжал, от которого Акутагава едва увернулся.

– Ну здравствуй, рюшечка, – сказал он, не отводя напряженного взгляда от Дазая. – Надеюсь, ты хорошо погулял и готов вернуться домой.

Дазай буквально физически ощутил, как неприязнь исказила лицо Акутагавы. Тот действительно носил потрепанную рубашку с оборками и рюшами, но не мог объяснить странную привязанность к ней.

– Домой? – Акутагава нахмурился и шагнул вперед. – Вам придется очень сильно постараться, чтобы вернуть меня в такой дом.

С Накахарой он может быть честным – озлобившимся, раздраженным и сытым Эдо по самые гланды. Акутагава странно и нелогично нужен городу: Дазай видел плакаты с его силуэтом, видневшимся за вызывающей фигурой пророка Амадзу. «Семя пророка взойдет на трон и пламенем омоет людские горы». Какая же сила скрыта в этом мальчишке? Кого хотят вырастить из него Амадзу и Накахара? Они не могли так радикально ошибиться в выборе методов воспитания.

– Конечно, придется, рюшечка! В противном случае было бы скучно, – фыркнул Накахара, но все же бровь его нервно дернулась. – Но давай сразу договоримся…

– Что ты наконец-то захлопнешься со своими скучными монологами? – вмешался Дазай, демонстративно закатывая глаза. По руке скользнула напряженная электрическая волна, сорвавшаяся с пальцев синеватым дождем.

– Будь добр, не перебивай меня в моем же доме, – строго заявил Накахара. – В конце концов, мы оба пытаемся защитить рюшечку.

Акутагава издал странные звуки – то ли кашель, то ли хорошо изображаемый смех, а, возможно, из него рвался наружу завтрак.

– Еще раз так назовете меня, и мои рюшечки обернутся вокруг вашей шеи, – наконец заговорил он, обращаясь прямо к Накахаре.

– Никакой благодарности, – осуждающе зацокал языком тот. – А что, если я скажу, что оберегал тебя все эти дурацкие годы от одного ужасного типа?

Накахара тряхнул рыжими кудрями и зашагал к Дазаю, не опуская оружия. Опасный, напряженный до предела – такой выстрелит просто из принципа. Пальцы свободной руки вспыхнули углем, на мгновение истончились и зажгли на подушечках мелкие желтые искорки. Накахара едва заметно двинул ладонью, по которой прошлась цепочка больных вен, и перед ним вспыхнул силовой барьер.

Ровное, бесшумное мерцание убедило Дазая, что у Накахары был доступ к самым лучшим энергетикам – его собственный барьер трещал и выдерживал не более десятка выстрелов и двадцати секунд.

Накахара правильно оценил силы и решил, что Дазая следовало остерегаться, и надеяться теперь можно лишь на сообразительность Акутагавы. Но Дазай все равно не опустил оружия. Карабин – единственный шанс сблефовать.

– Уж точно не стоит валить этот грех на меня, заботливая мамочка, – фыркнул Дазай, слабо веря в то, что его слова будут услышаны. – Может, все же вернемся к игре в радушного хозяина и его гостей?

Накахара словно не услышал его. Он говорил – громко, отчетливо, с презрением всматриваясь в Дазая, но каждое его слово было адресовано Акутагаве. И от этого Дазая била злая дрожь.

– Ты умирал. Совершенно беспомощный, оголодавший, с посеревшей кожей, покрытой бесконечными синяками и кровоподтеками. Ты мог лишь ненавидеть и кусать протянутую заботливую руку. И знаешь, что меня бесило, мать твою?! Ты продолжал рваться к человеку, превратившему тебя в живой труп! Амадзу мне свидетель, я чуть не выбросил тебя из Эдо. – Накахара даже не пытался подавить усталый вздох. – Пришлось потратить бешеные деньги, чтобы найти специалистов, способных успокоить тебя. Ты весьма и весьма дорогой проект, рюшечка, и я не позволю тебе сбежать, не заплатив.

Акутагава молчал. Из-за Накахары Дазай не мог разглядеть его лица, но странным образом понимал, что тот колеблется. Верить ли человеку, который вновь вернет тебя в клетку, стоит оступиться, или же осмелиться напасть на него и дать Дазаю шанс?

– Или же мы можем вместе выбить долг из одного ублюдка.

Накахара так ядовито-ласково улыбнулся Дазаю, что тот нервно сглотнул. От его речи дурно пахло: хотелось зажать нос, уши – себе, Акутагаве – и вырваться отсюда. Накахара играл словами и позволял додумывать за себя. Его оговорки вполне позволяли решить, что до прибытия в башню Акутагаву мучил Дазай. И теперь докажи обратное потерявшему память мальчишке.

– Не заинтересован, – наконец отозвался Акутагава. Голос его звучал немного рассеянно, но достаточно уверенно, чтобы Дазай с облегчением перевел дух. – Если вы действительно хотите мне помочь, то подскажете кратчайший путь к Амадзу.

– Гхм, – многозначительно протянул Накахара. Шевельнув пальцами, он обновил щит и покосился на Акутагаву: – Ты всерьез полагаешь, что, разобравшись с Амадзу, решишь свои проблемы?

– Да, решу, – упрямо отозвался Акутагава. – И вы поможете мне в этом. Или теперь защищать рюшечку, – в его голос скользнуло ехидство, – стало невыгодно?

Он перетягивал внимание Накахары на себя, позволяя Дазаю осмотреться. Холл офисного здания – огромный, с ковровыми дорожками и бесконечными шкафчиками у стен. Широкая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Все было окутано тишиной – похоже, Накахара действительно был один. Возможно, стоило бы рискнуть, скомбинировать энергетики и выбить оружие из его рук, однако Дазай чувствовал, что ему просто не хватит солей.

Накахара раздраженно сдул с лица рыжие пряди и двинул левой рукой в сторону Акутагавы. К ногам последнего сорвалось несколько огненно-шипящих кристаллов – своеобразное предостережение.

– Я не сомневался, что этот ублюдок запудрит тебе мозги. Ты стал слишком своевольным. Похоже, придется снова покопаться в твоих мозгах.

Пуля отскочила от щита Накахары назад, к ногам Акутагавы. Тот поджимал губы, целился уверенно – до побелевших костяшек пальцев, смотрел без сомнений, и от его вида по телу Дазая пробежала дрожь. Кажется, если взбесить мальчишку, он сможет удивить.

– Не смей это говорить мне, – медленно проговорил Акутагава. – Никогда.

Левая рука Накахары вспыхнула огнем, пальцы окрутил электрический серпантин, а волосы, казалось, порыжели еще сильнее от нарастающего раздражения.

– Не забывайся, рюшечка. – Он усмехнулся. – Ведь я могу ударить – и даже не тебя.

Он обернулся и швырнул назад огненную гранату, которая вспыхнула смертоносной кометой в глазах Дазая. Тот резво отпрыгнул в сторону, нога зацепилась за брошенный ящик, и Дазай потерял равновесие. Оставались считанные секунды, чтобы сменить энергетик и оттолкнуть Накахару мощным силовым потоком… По крайней мере, попытаться. Огонь слепил глаза и сжигал кожу.

Но он не успел.

Дазая оглушил шум колес поезда, возмущенный крик, скрежет металла и собственное тяжелое дыхание. Дохнуло пылью, дымом и жженым углем. Светлые дрожащие контуры словно сдерживали взрыв, который разрывал изнутри реальность. Дазай видел в открывшемся – можно ли это назвать так? – проеме крушение поезда, неловкое приземление Накахары – тот прикрыл себя щитом от взрыва, но не от обжигающего воздуха. И все резко исчезло, стянувшись в невидимую точку в пространстве.

Поднявшись на ноги, Дазай сжал кулак, отменяя действие энергетика. Правый глаз заливало что-то теплое – кровь. Видимо, он успел приложиться головой об острый край стола. Но все это было неважно: странное нечто заставило Накахару сгинуть, сжигая очередной мост, ведущий от Эдо. Не сказать, что Дазай сильно расстроился, но все же спросить его о Накаджиме хотелось.

«Где же ты, мальчик с оленьими глазами?»

Подошедший Акутагава несмело протянул аптечку, и Дазай дернул головой, позволяя обработать рану.

– Это еще что было? – с недоверием спросил Дазай чуть погодя. К тому моменту уже была наложена повязка, периодически сползающая на глаз, а оставшиеся бинты – привычно намотаны на запястья.

– Поезд.

Оба смотрели друг на друга мрачно, недовольно. Дазай чувствовал, что за всей внешней хмуростью Акутагавы скрывался страх – и не мог не воспользоваться этим. Шагнув вперед, он схватил Акутагаву за ворот плаща и подтянул к себе.

– Да неужели? – В голосе Дазая засквозил холод. – Обычный поезд влетел в мануфактуру города, подвешенного под солнцем?

Он специально гиперболизировал, заставляя Акутагаву чувствовать себя неловко. Дазай даже вырвал из его рук аптечку. В первый момент хотелось запустить ею в провинившееся лицо. Ему можно, Акутагава готов от него стерпеть все. Бессмысленная жертвенность, которую Дазай был не в силах понять, но которая играла ему в угоду.

– Это что-то типа разрыва реальности, – наконец заговорил Акутагава, засовывая руки в карманы плаща. – Словно открываешь портал за пределы Эдо. Порой достаточно представить нужное место, и руки словно сами выставляют координаты в пространстве. – Он напряженно взглянул на Дазая. – Звучит не очень, да?

– Вообще не очень. – Дазай презрительно цыкнул. – О таких вещах принято предупреждать.

Он не знал, как реагировать на эту новость – наверно, стоило хотя бы поблагодарить мальчишку за своевременную помощь. Но Дазай хорошо умел прятать благодарность за грубостью, а Акутагава, как оказалось, умел рвать пространство. Способность, в которую прагматичный Дазай не поверил, не будь его руки разъедены солями. Такой дар – бесценен даже в мире, утонувшем в энергетиках и идеалистичной религии. Неудивительно, что Амадзу держал его взаперти. Пророк, у которого в рукаве скрыт такой туз, может позволить себе выстлать каждый городской дюйм изображениями собственно бородатой головы.

С такой способностью сбежать из башни можно было давно, но Акутагава оставался. Значит, на Острове имелось нечто – или некто? – блокировавшее эту силу. Ограничение ради безопасности не только города, но и самого Акутагавы. Кто знает, можно ли доверять его разрывам? Не убьет ли он обоих, протолкнув сквозь пространство к Йокогаме?

Каким бы ни был ответ, Дазай понимал, что за Акутагавой нужно присматривать. Его способность – тот еще подарок, и, возможно, в следующий раз он выпустит на свободу какого-нибудь монстра. Опыт подобной работы у него имелся: достаточно потуже затянуть поводок и дать надежду на хороший финал.

Дазай выгреб из аптечки оставшиеся бинты, сунул их в карманы и отшвырнул ставшую бесполезной сумочку.

– И что, по-твоему, делать дальше? – спросил он, поднимая с пола винтовку. Накахара не удержал ее в руках и нырнул в разрыв совершенно беспомощным. Эта мысль заставила Дазая усмехнуться и даже пожалеть пассажиров злополучного поезда. С винтовкой в руках этого коротышку можно было хоть ненадолго, но заткнуть. – Почтим память Накахары и продолжим разносить Эдо? Похоже на очень плохой план.

– С ним все будет в порядке. Такие не ищут возможностей выжить, а создают их сами.

– Неважно, – бросил Дазай.

Мысль, что, возможно, стоит сказать «спасибо», снова скользнула из сознания прочь. Он видел, что Акутагава занервничал, стал торопливо обдумывать ответы, подбирать слова… Но Дазай не говорил с ним. Он стал подниматься по крутой лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Конечно, кабинет Накахары расположен именно там: крупные шишки не могут отказаться от дурной привычки плеваться на всех сверху. Что ж, в случае Накахары это оправданная компенсация, с первого этажа ему не до кого не дотянуться.

– В башне я вообще не мог открывать разрывы. Думаете, иначе бы я провел столько времени в этой чертовой башне? – сзади донесся упрямый голос Акутагавы. Он то ли оправдывался, то ли хотел что-то Дазаю доказать, то ли разболтался на волне адреналина. – Но каждый раз на пути вставали двое…

– Неважно.

– Но я просто хочу объяснить, что…

– Я неясно выражаюсь или ты не знаешь, что значит это слово? – Дазай резко остановился и обернулся. Акутагава не успел вовремя притормозить, споткнулся и ткнулся носом ему в шею. Дазай отодвинул его локтем с недовольным фырканьем: – Что ж, сомневаюсь, что у Накахары есть словарь.

Помолчав, он добавил:

– Хотя он бы меня тоже не понял.

Второй этаж встретил их классической развилкой, то есть, двумя дверями. Толкнувшись в левую, Дазай обнаружил богато обставленный санузел. Он даже присвистнул при виде позолоченного крана в раковине и держателя для туалетной бумаги, инкрустированного самоцветами. А еще за унитазом он обнаружил несколько открытых бутылок с вином. Глотнув из одной, Дазай одобрительно кивнул и сунул ее Акутагаве. Тот едва заметно поморщился, но послушно потащил бутылку.

Другая дверь вела в кабинет – просторный, с распахнутыми окнами и аскетичный. Стол, стул, два шкафчика с документацией и проектор. И немного канцелярских мелочей, хаотично разбросанных по дубовой столешнице.

– Это насколько больным ублюдком надо быть, чтобы вбухивать деньги в сортир, а не в кабинет? – покачал головой Дазай.

– Вообще-то панели здесь из агарового дерева, а достать его и доставить сюда – стоит весьма и весьма прилично, – заметил Акутагава и назвал цифру с таким количеством нулей, что Дазай снова присвистнул. Определенно, вкус у Накахары был – весьма извращенный, вульгарный, но вполне ему соответствующий.

Акутагава резко контрастировал с обстановкой, взгляд Дазая постоянно цеплялся за его мятый плащ и безучастное лицо. Он обшаривал шкафчики, методично изучал каждую бумажку и, наверно, впервые казался увлеченным – хоть чем-то, кроме Дазая. Это заставляло шумно сглатывать и – казалось совершенно беспричинно – злиться.

Рыскать в поисках информации им пришлось недолго – Акутагава заметил, что на подоконнике лежал конверт, адресованный Дазаю. Тому почерк показался смутно знакомым. Иероглифы едва заметные, небрежно прописанные, словно автор писал на ходу. И чернила – густо-зеленые, кто же их использовал?

Перед глазами снова все задрожало, размылось, а на белую бумагу закапала кровь. Не такой кровавый след привык оставлять за собой Дазай. В такие моменты он почти ненавидел себя. Кто, кроме него, мог решать, о чем помнить, а что забыть?

Он выхватил бутылку у Акутагавы, точнее, попытался – тот отвел руку и покачал головой. На скуле у него до сих пор багровел синяк – прошлой ночью Дазай врезал ему, после пятого виски. Честно говоря, он даже не помнил, сколько последовало ударов и за что был каждый из них. Ему запивать сложности – привычно. Особенно теперь, когда против выступила собственная память.

Впрочем, сейчас не время для спора с мальчишкой. Усевшись на подоконнике – так, чтобы солнце грело спину, – Дазай зачитал вслух письмо:

– «Дазай, писать тому, кого хочешь убить, дурной тон, однако я не могу не восхититься твоей живучестью. Недурно для того, кто пытался покончить с собой, разбивая голову об угол тофу, – Дазай был уверен, что Акутагава недоверчиво выгнул бровь, – но, пожалуйста, не порть психику ребенку. Ему уготовано вполне неплохое будущее, если, конечно, ты перестанешь путаться под ногами. Остров Монументов – не мой каприз, а вынужденная мера. И чтобы ты убедился – я докажу это. П.С. Рю-чан, по вечерам бывает ветрено, не забывай надевать плащ».

Дочитав текст, Дазай вздохнул и потер переносицу. Амадзу неприкрыто издевался, и это невероятно раздражало. Дазай не любил чувствовать себя дураком, но черт возьми, пророк вел в счете.

– Напомни отправить ему открытку, когда мы будем проходить мимо почты, – нехорошим тоном произнес он, бросил письмо на пол и посмотрел на проектор. Если Амадзу ценит театральность, то ответ он спрятал именно там.

Дазай привычно оценил аппарат: узкопленочный, полное отсутствие звука, низкая резкость картинки. Он кивнул Акутагаве, который торопливо щелкнул переключателем на бронзовой панели. Проектор заворчал, просыпаясь. Он был направлен на стену напротив окна, и Дазаю пришлось задернуть шторы, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть.

Главным героем тридцатисекундной записи был Акутагава. Моложе на несколько лет, с нечесаными волосами, в знакомом нелепом плаще.

Черно-белые, дрожавшие изображения – они прекрасно отражали ярость в его глазах. Голодный отчаявшийся зверь. Сгорбленный, прятавшийся под длинным плащом, он метался по комнате, бросался на стены и злобно шевелил губами. И все это – без единого звука.

Левая рука – перевязана, бинты пропитались кровью и гноем. Акутагава сдирал их зубами и прижимал ладонь к груди. Было видно, что мизинец он уже потерял, и теперь его терзала дикая боль, которая заставляла его вопить, сильнее биться о стены и марать лицо в крови.

Он кого-то отчаянно звал, тянулся к объективу окровавленной рукой, но тот лишь равнодушно пялился в ответ. Акутагава злился все сильнее, его глаза опасно сузились... Экран замигал, что-то вспыхнуло, мелькнули незнакомые тени. Открылся нестабильный разрыв, энергией которого Акутагаву откинуло назад.

Тени приобрели очертание мужских силуэтов: высокие, худощавые, у одного светлые, слегка растрепанные волосы, голову второго скрывала ушанка. Они переглянулись, обменялись короткими фразами и шагнули к Акутагаве. Тот закричал, прикрыл лицо раненной рукой, и в какой-то момент все потухло. Нервы щекотало лишь шипение проектора.

Дазай медленно обернулся к Акутагаве. Он казался совершенно спокойным, но все же глаза его выдали – повлажневшие, напряженные. И сжатые – до побелевших костяшек – кулаки.

– Что они с тобой творили?

– Я… не помню всего этого, – медленно ответил Акутагава, разжимая пальцами и зарываясь ими в волосы. Он прятал изуродованный палец.

– Совсем ничего?

– Только последние пять лет. И никакие оплеухи не выбьют новых воспоминаний.

Дазай, пропустив колкость мимо ушей, смотрел на него с задумчивостью. Скорее всего, это был первый открытый разрыв – из страха. Акутагава на видео был явно напуган, до бьющего под ребра отчаяния, и появившиеся словно из ниоткуда незнакомцы сделали только хуже. Нетрудно догадаться, что сверхъестественный дар Акутагавы вышел из-под контроля, и ему стерли память и заточили в башню. Чтобы он не убил самого себя, прежде чем разрывы послужат во благо Амадзу.

«Вот только в расчет не приняли его своенравность», – со злорадством подумал Дазай и выключил проектор. Действие, совершенное по привычке. Он знал, что должен сказать – хоть что-то, желательно без привычной язвительности, – но губы словно прилипли друг к другу.

Он не знал, что говорить сломанным людям. Ведь раньше Акутагава был другим, но травма, гипноз, возможно, пытки и длительное заключение вырастили невротика. Потерявший себя как личность, сомневающийся, недоверчивый, готовый поверить первому встречному. Полная противоположность самому Дазаю, который с таким скептицизмом смотрел на мир, что – воистину! – только чудом господним псевдоутопический Эдо еще не рухнул в океан.

«Приведи мальчишку, и долг будет уплачен».

Мальчишка стоял рядом с ним, поджимал губы и молчал. Вот только заплатят Дазаю за другого. В Йокогаме его ждали долги, сомнительные разборки и унылые однотипные дни. Единственный подвиг – надираться не так сильно, чтобы дожить до следующего утра и снова тасовать крапленую колоду.

Внутри у Дазая что-то дрогнуло и закопошились воспоминания. Словно он взглянул в дурной калейдоскоп с разбитыми стеклами.

– У вас снова идет кровь.

– А у тебя убегает время, – отрезал Дазай. – Похоже, твоя память окончательно сломалась, и ты забыл, зачем притащил меня сюда.

Раздраженный тон Дазая заставил Акутагаву молча приняться за поиски. Он обшаривал шкафчики, стол, даже обнаружил за одной из панелей сейф и, при помощи Дазая, вскрыл его. Ничего. Но если бы в их планы входил переворот в Эдо, возможно, некоторые бумаги могли быть полезными.

– Дазай-сан, вы меня ненавидите?

Вопрос острым шилом пронзил тишину, и Дазай едва заметно нахмурился. Он и сам не знал, насколько сильно его раздражал Акутагава.

К счастью, от ответа удалось уйти. С улицы послышались напряженные голоса – до головного офиса наконец-то добрались полицейские и работники мануфактуры. Наткнуться на Дазая с Акутагавой они явно не рассчитывали, и не хотелось разочаровывать их.

– Кыш отсюда. – Дазай кивком указал на окно.

Акутагава не стал спорить и поправил крепление аэрокрюка, после чего – сиганул с подоконника. Дазай в последний раз осмотрел офис Накахары и презрительно сплюнул на пол. Причин для этого у него имелось достаточно.

Крюк зацепился за аэротрассу с выразительным лязгом – слишком громким для одного Дазая. Обернувшись, он увидел, что за ним скользил полицейский. Трасса шла под уклон, и от скорости свободная рука копа дрожала, не давая перезарядить револьвер. Дазай решил не продлевать его мучения и выстрелил первым.

Голова копа резко дернулась, в глазах мелькнул ужас, а сорвавшаяся фуражка испуганной птицей подскочила вверх, прежде чем сорваться в бездонные облака. Некоторое время тело копа продолжало нестись за ними, но вскоре ослабшая рука выскользнула из креплений аэрокрюка. Дазай со скучающим видом оценил его падение и вздохнул. После какого трупа ему стало наплевать?

Дазай знал: с его приходом всегда проливалась кровь. В Эдо терялась собственная – его часто шатало, перед глазами прыгали черные пятна, и из носа текли теплые красные струйки. Это – своего рода цена за то, что он творил нечто жуткое, отдававшееся хрустом сломанных костей, нечеловеческими воплями и кровью, без конца маравшей рубашку. В конце концов, он перестал ее отстирывать, впрочем, как и бинты.

***

– Концептуализм.

– Вся его жизнь в одном слове.

– Разве это плохо?

– В отличие от него, мы давно знаем ответ.

***

Отношение к Акутагаве изменилось после 1984 года. Ночь перед ним была согрета дешевой выпивкой, скрипом деревянного пола и настороженностью. Дазай и Акутагава задержались в одном из разрушенных магазинчиков, неподалеку от моста Амадзу. Стекла выбиты, с полок сметены товары подчистую, вынесли даже кассу. Лишь перекошенная вывеска подтверждала, что раньше здесь торговали сладостями.

– Идиоты, – бросил Дазай, заглядывая под прилавок. Из дальнего угла он выудил несколько монет и помятый чек с рельефными отпечатками. – В городе чужаки, за головы которых назначена награда, а если мелкого приволочь живым, то, глядишь, даже не посмертная. А что мы видим?

Он поморщился, поднялся на ноги и продемонстрировал находки Акутагаве. Тот выглядел совершенно измотанным, деньги и чек не оценил, но на едкое замечание отреагировал:

– Я бы назвал это священным вандализмом для спасения собственных душ.

– Сразу видно, дело мы имеем с людьми культурными и глубоко верующими, – фыркнул Дазай. Ему, в сущности, было плевать на ответы Акутагавы, однако его последний вопрос накрепко засел в голове.

«Ненавижу ли я этого мальчишку? И если да, то за что?»

Если бы Дазай хотел – он бы понял; если бы мог – сказал бы, что не ненавидит. Вместо этого он разглядывал запасы солей и просчитывал, на сколько их хватит. Выходило, что на два небольших боя, но в случае особого везения – на три.

Однако Акутагава умел открывать разрывы и сталкивать туда неугодных. По крайней мере, стало ясно, откуда он таскал патроны и соли во время перестрелок. Но под силу ли ему справиться с группой противников или обезвредить Соловья? Дазая мутило при одном воспоминании, задетое самолюбие взрывалось огненными гранатами и голодными воронами с пальцев. Акутагаве было проще: он ненавидел Эдо в целом. И у него было на то множество поводов – из плотного картона и с вызывающими лозунгами.

Они задержались в Эдо. Возмутительно потерянные ночи. Но Акутагава быстро уставал, а Дазая часто мутило от кровотечений и растерянности, которую он умело прятал за кривой ухмылкой.

– По крайней мере, они перестали нести чушь о семени пророка, – заговорил Акутагава чуть позже. К тому моменту они сидели, опершись спиной об прилавок, и ели конфеты. Акутагава днем где-то подобрал коробку ирисок, и теперь у них был скудный, приторный и бесполезный ужин.

– Вслух – возможно, но мысли остались те же, – отозвался Дазай, откидывая голову. – Они каждый день видят эти дурацкие плакаты, слушают напыщенные монологи... Я знаю, как это работает. Со времени сознание привыкает к подобной пропаганде и подстраивает под нее свою жизнь.

– Как в свое время поступили и вы?

Вопрос Акутагавы, на первый взгляд простой, задел Дазая. Не хотелось признавать, что последние годы помнились смутно. Рутинные задания, алкоголь, карты и одиночество убедили Дазая, что можно выживать и в одиночку. А потом долги привели его в Эдо, где та же ложь была обернута в другой фантик.

Врал даже Достоевский, но Дазай продолжал цепляться за его слова. Фотография изменилась, теперь с нее не смотрел забитый Накаджима, – и это лишь одно из звеньев странной цепочки. Дазай не мог нащупать первую железную петлю, и это раздражало его. Реальность исказилась, прежними остались приказ – «Приведи мальчишку, и долг будет уплачен» – да желание больнее ударить Акутагаву.

– Открой разрыв, – жестко велел Дазай.

Акутагава вздрогнул и из его пальцев выскользнула конфета.

– Сейчас?

– Ну явно не завтра! Открывай разрыв, – повторил Дазай. – Или предпочитаешь искать путь отсюда без меня? Тогда, конечно, можешь продолжать упрямиться. Но если хочешь, чтобы я дотащил тебя до Йокогамы, не задавай лишних вопросов. Просто вспомни, насколько далеко от своей башни ты ушел в одиночку.

Акутагава с болью поджал губы. Его не нужно даже бить, достаточно резкого слова, но он все стерпит. Дазай крепко схватил Акутагаву за запястье – крепко, с нескрываемым удовольствием, – а после резко дернул за руку и толкнул на пол. Акутагава приложился о грязный пол виском, коробка спрыгнула с его коленей, и конфеты мертвыми тараканами разлетелись по полу.

– Ты, конечно, выручил нас ранее, но упустил реальный шанс получить информацию. А ведь отправиться к Накахаре – это твоя идея. А за идеи, как и за поступки, надо отвечать.

Дазай втайне желал, чтобы Акутагава сорвался. Но тот встал молча и похрустел пальцами. Лицо – сосредоточенное, нижняя губа прикушена, бесцветные брови, казалось, даже потемнели.

– Ну же, чего ты ждешь? – едко усмехнулся Дазай. – Или кишка тонка повторить фокус?

Лицо Акутагавы исказилось от гнева, в глазах запрыгали кровавые пятна. Дазай восторженно подался вперед – неужели? – но в следующую секунду пальцы Акутагавы словно зацепились за опору и резко дернули ее. Воздух перед ним словно порвался надвое, открывая бесформенную дрожащую щель. Края ее искрили и потрескивали, пережимая собой нечеткий серый пейзаж. Тот постепенно расцветал, обретая реальность, и уже можно было разглядеть знакомую узкую улицу. Йокогама!

От разрыва пахло затхлым городским воздухом и вареной рыбой из ресторанчика на углу. У левого края ютился газетный киоск, в котором Дазай покупал прессу. В Эдо газеты были отвратительные – спасибо, он и без колких статей понимал, что пророк не может лгать, но продолжает это делать. От привычек, особенно от дурных, сложно избавляться.

– Вытащи мне «Кайгай симбун *».

Акутагава с трудом кивнул и просунул руку в трепыхающийся разрыв. Губу закусил сильнее – значит, больно. Нужную газету он нащупал быстро и потянул ее на себя. Разрыв опасно замерцал, заискрил, и в следующее мгновение исчез, срезав кожу с костяшек пальцев и край первой полосы.

Зашипев, Акутагава принялся дуть на рану. Газета упала прямо к ногам Дазая – настоящая, практически новая. Значит, через разрывы действительно можно протаскивать полезные вещи, и если надавить на Акутагаву…

Недаром его называли семенем пророка, ведь разрывы – своего рода молитвы. Они могут дать желаемое, но при непочтительности – убьют. Дазай смутно представлял, насколько это жуткий дар и на какие неприятности он обрекал Акутагаву. Мальчишка не будет принадлежать себе, пока хоть кому-то известно о его способности.

– Теперь вы довольны?

Взглянув на Акутагаву, Дазай лишь вздохнул. Он подцепил ногтем узел на запястье и стянул верхний бинт – достаточно чистый, чтобы перетянуть рану. Акутагава позволил не сразу – напуганный нестабильным разрывом, он несколько раз отдергивал руку, точно боясь потерять ее.

«Наконец-то его маска треснула», – удовлетворенно отметил Дазай, оглядывая Акутагаву. Он как коктейль Молотова, только ингредиенты куда опаснее: непредсказуемый характер, готовность убивать ради свободы и дикая влюбленность в Дазая.

Не засыпали они еще долго. Акутагава нервно ворочался и периодически ощупывал руки, а Дазай, при слабом свете фонарика, читал: сначала газету, а после – найденную листовку Амадзу. Писал пророк красиво, будь Дазай идиотом – с радостью бы уверовал в приторную сказку о рае наяву. Будь благочестивым бараном и получишь уникальную возможность плевать на японское правительство с небес.

Пророк действительно ставил себя выше людей, его нарциссизм расцветал в каждом предложении, но при этом он умел играть словами. И, как ни странно, он стал ближе и понятнее: Дазай разглядел сквозь напыщенные речи усталость и одиночество. Они с Амадзу чем-то похожи, вот только в своих играх делали разные ставки.

Задумавшись об этом, Дазай начал засыпать и не заметил, как прижался к Акутагаве и закинул руку ему на талию. Непривычное, почти забытое ощущение чужой близости расслабляло и давило на веки. И он не был уверен, что дальнейшее ему не приснилось.

Над ними склонились две худощавые фигуры. Свет ручного фонаря высмеивал их бледность, усталость и смеющиеся глаза. На носу светловолосого – изящная узкая оправа; второй, смутно знакомый, заправлял под шапку черные пряди и довольно улыбался.

Светловолосый осторожно поправил ворот плаща Акутагавы и задумчиво поджал губы. На его шее блеснул крестик – дурной знак.

– Что разбилось, можно склеить.

– Что разобьется, нужно не ломать.

– Что выглядит целым, должно беречь.

Черноволосый зевнул и потянулся. Чувствовалось, что он пришел бесцельно, не зная, на что потратить время. Но если светловолосый его осуждал, то делал это крайне деликатно и незаметно. Помедлив, он кивнул и погасил фонарь, со светом которого исчезли оба мужчины, оставив смутную тревогу. И фонарь.

В сознание Дазая запоздало скользнула догадка, и он резко сел, вцепившись руками в загудевшую голову.

Ушанку носил только Достоевский – человек, давший роковое задание. Но если это действительно он, то нужно понять, зачем он пришел в Эдо, в чьей компании и почему избегает Дазая. Единственное логичное объяснение – все делалось правильно. Либо Дазай видел бессмысленный сон.

Но тогда откуда взялся фонарь у его ног? Еще теплый, с потрескавшимся стеклом – он был совершенно реальным. Дазай потянулся к нему, намереваясь загасить, но замер на половине пути, оглушенный металлическим воплем.

Сквозь разбитую витрину было видно, как над куполами соседнего островка мелькала грозная тень. От взмахов огромных крыльев на мгновенья стирались звезды и огни домов; от грозных криков – зашумел встревоженный город.

– Дерьмо, – коротко бросил Дазай.

Акутагава шумно вдохнул и подскочил на ноги. Он споткнулся о фонарь, сгорбился и прижался к стене, готовый в любой момент сорваться прочь. Дазай занял позицию у другой стены, и его ладонь запузырилась лавовыми кольцами. Он успел подобрать в офисе Накахары пару полезных улучшений и, возможно, сумеет немного подкоптить птицу.

– Когда он появится, откроешь разрыв, – едва слышно шепнул Дазай.

Акутагава напряженно кивнул и перевел взгляд на витрину, сквозь которую врывался холодный тревожный воздух. Соловей нырнул куда-то вправо, ломая неосторожным крылом витые решетки, ограждающие соседний островок.

Он возник из ниоткуда, в самый благоприятный для атаки момент, и это значило, что за ними велась слежка. Опрос очевидцев, подслушивающие устройства – все возможно. Странное видение с Достоевским также казалось причастным к происходящему. Также многочисленные шрамы и покраснения на шее Акутагавы – они не давали Дазаю покоя. Возможно, с их помощью мальчишку связали с Соловьем, используя силу нейронных импульсов.

Но сейчас времени задумываться не осталось – в разбитом окне мигнул огромный янтарный глаз. Соловей действительно знал, где их искать, и давал шанс Акутагаве – сдаться и вернуться в башню. В место, где он снова станет бесполезным.

Акутагава этого не желал и попытался открыть разрыв; в его руках воздух уже затрещал, сгустился, но в тот же момент Соловей протаранил витрину головой. Посыпалась кирпичная кладка, в стороны полетели рассохшиеся деревянные панели, и Акутагава торопливо отскочил.

Требовалось выиграть для него время. Дазай запустил электрической волной в металлический клюв, но это лишь сильнее раздразнило Соловья. Следующим ударом Дазая вжало в стену, и он зашелся тяжелым кашлем. Тело отреагировало инстинктивно: с рук сорвался щит-отражатель, но от тяжелых дробящих ударов он не спасал. Твердый металл впивался в живот, выдавливая внутренности. Лязг металлических челюстей предупреждал, что любое движение будет караться выдранным мясом.

– Не трогай его!

Дышать стало легче, и, приоткрыв один глаз, Дазай заметил, что Соловей косился уже на Акутагаву. Тот осторожно приблизился и начал поглаживать его клюв.

– Тебе нужен я, а не он. Оставь его.

Соловей протестующе захрипел и мотнул головой. Акутагава нахмурился, ударил кулаком по клюву и что-то прошептал. Соловью, видимо, его слова не понравились – с недовольным кряхтением он отступил, позволяя Дазаю шумно сползти на пол. Передавленные внутренности бунтовали, крутило желудок, и его начало тошнить. Приходилось до скрежета сжимать зубы, чтобы не вырвало.

– Если еще раз дотронешься до Дазай-сана, я уничтожу тебя. И можешь поверить, тебе будет очень больно.

Акутагава говорил холодно и уверенно, и Дазай не узнавал его. Прятавшийся за его спиной мальчишка показал наконец зубы. Соловей, дернувшись, толкнул Акутагаву крылом, но тот увернулся и снова рванул воздух.

Дазай ощутил, как за спиной пропала опора-стена, а в следующее мгновенье он провалился в разрыв под дребезжащий крик. Перед глазами все померкло, тело хлестнул ледяной воздух, а после – шершавые доски. Дазай застонал и перевернулся на спину, раскидывая конечности. Сил подняться не было, приливами накатывала рвота, и он тяжело дышал.

В полузабытье-полудреме он находился еще долго. Массивная тень накрыла тело нескоро. С трудом приоткрыв один глаз, Дазай увидел над собой продолговатый корпус дирижабля, над которым назойливыми мухами кружили баржи.

– Ха… Похоже, можно брать билет домой.

Память с трудом восстанавливала недавние события: нападение Соловья, открытый разрыв, помутнение сознания, странный скачок в пространстве… Дазай со стоном повернул голову направо, потом налево – его выбросило на пустую пристань. Лишь где-то вдалеке переругивались рабочие, не поделившие премиальные.

После падения тело дико ломило, и Дазай с трудом сел, оглядываясь. Он действительно был на пристани один. Его тревожило исчезновение Акутагавы – не только из реальности, но и с агитационных плакатов.

Потерев глаза, Дазай снова осмотрелся – и ничего не изменилось. Вот только Эдо был совершенно другой. Осознание больно ударило изнутри, заставляя с неприязнью сморщиться – его протолкнули сквозь разрыв, в другую реальность.

Или как это назвать – сейчас Дазай сомневался в значении многих слов. Сознание с трудом принимало существование новой реальности и оказалось бессильным перед собственным содержимым. Все воспоминания путались, искажались и стекали вместе с кровью.

«Приведи мальчишку, и долг будет уплачен», – фраза скользнула в мозг ядовитой змейкой и озадачила. Дазай с трудом вспомнил, что это – его задание, потерявшееся за множеством странностей прошлого Эдо. А новый – не менее знакомый, раздражающе приторный и пустой.

Акутагава вытолкнул его так далеко, как только смог; вышел из тени Дазая, чтобы спасти его; но все же ему не хватило мастерства, чтобы открыть разрыв в Йокогаму. Это одновременно и утешало, и раздражало.

– Восхитительно равный обмен.

– Традиционная ошибка в расчетах.

– Страх за близких любую вероятность делит на ноль.

Внутренности все еще крутило, и Дазай со стоном повернулся. Чуть левее стояло двое мужчин. Одного из них Дазай знал; имя второго подсказала интуиция – Готорн. Якобы погибший физик-богослов демонстративно отряхивал свое одеяние, в то время как Достоевский со скукой обводил какие-то строки в городской газете. Общий абсурд происходящего зашкаливал и взрывался множеством вопросов.

– Не знал, что сквозь разрывы можно выкидывать людей в ад, – пробормотал Дазай.

Готорн высокомерно отвернулся, оскорбленный скрытым в словах богохульством. Его золотистые пряди пушились под солнцем, свиваясь в угрожающие кольца.

– Ты еще не привел мальчишку, – равнодушно заметил Достоевский, продолжая портить газету.

– Сложно найти нужного, – в тон ему ответил Дазай. – Ты не забыл, что их двое?

Резко обернулся Готорн и недоуменно приподнял бровь. Его лоб исказила задумчивая морщина, повисла странная пауза, но все же выдохнул он с облегчением:

– Ах да. Разум по-прежнему отчаянно пытается создать воспоминания там, где их нет.

– Хочешь сказать, все эти ваши разрывы вызывают амнезию? – нахмурился Дазай.

Он на мгновение отвернулся – внимание привлекли крики рабочих, на этот раз не досчитавшихся грузовых ящиков, – и упустил обоих. Достоевский и Готорн вновь исчезли, оставив для него очередную подсказку.

Брошенная на пристань газета заботливо открыта на нужной странице, и ярко-красным выделен отрывок из статьи на два разворота:

«Отец Амадзу вернул в свой дом семя свое, чтобы очистить его от всех грехов. Господь сотворил воду, чтобы наполнить ею легкие и заставить их любить воздух; так для чего же он дал человеку разум? Не для того ли, чтобы внимать слову божьему и пророку, несущему его? И ежели это так – а мы не можем сомневаться, ибо истина абсолютна! – то вскоре мы прикоснемся к новому чуду Эдо – ребенку, которого отец Амадзу считает сыном!».

Значит, Акутагава все еще здесь, и в этот раз ему пришлось хуже. Амадзу не запирал его, а приблизил к себе и соблазнил единственным, на что мальчишка мог повестись, – семьей. Но и существует что-то неизменно-вечное среди множества миров, то лишь ложь. Эдо и Амадзу – ее искусные служители, без сожалений приносившие новые жертвы.

В прошлый раз Амадзу уничтожил Готорна и кого-то еще – не иначе как из страха разоблачения; сейчас – сознание упорно подбрасывало Дазаю подсказки. И пусть Достоевского и Готорна не могло быть здесь, Дазаю хотелось верить, что на его стороне не только влюбленный мальчишка.

***

– Быть мертвым – довольно паршивое занятие.

– Сказал сгусток энергии с отрицательной плотностью.

– Что с горы, что под гору.

– Учет импульсной величины.

– Не с нашей плотностью.

***

«Иронично, не правда ли?» – спрашивал себя Дазай, нервно оглядываясь. Он впервые прошел сквозь разрыв, перескочил почти полвека, ради мальчишки, которого можно было бросить. Отдать Амадзу, подсказать, как укрепить башню, сжечь все мосты от Острова, узнать, что за чертовщина творилась с двумя мальчишками, и уйти.

Дазай умел договариваться и знал, что получил бы желаемое, но выбрал 1984. Объяснить подобное решение он не мог даже себе, и от этого настроение окончательно испортилось.

Реальность сменилась на мосту, который вел к дому пророка: дыхнуло ледяной свежестью, пропали знакомые ориентиры, и выросший перед ним дом казался мертвым. Облупившиеся стены, треснувшие барельефы и безобразные статуи, чьих лиц Дазай не узнавал.

Без напарника красться было тревожно, любая ошибка отзывалась звуковой волной. Молчаливые мальчики вздрагивали, ослепляли Дазая светом своих фонарей, а в следующую секунду он отталкивал аэрокрюком волны психов и суетливо молил, чтобы карабин перезаряжался быстрее.

Измученные солями руки слушались плохо. Линии жизни пузырились ледяными кристаллами, горящими волдырями, а с пальцев – вместе с ногтями – слетали вороньи перья. Приходилось до боли сжимать кулаки и туже затягивать бинты на запястьях

Периодически разрывы пропускали сквозь себя крики Акутагавы. Дазай жмурился, ускорял шаг, нервно напевал знакомые мелодии, но – продолжал слышать. Акутагаву пытали, требовали отказаться от самого себя – снова! – и измывались так, что внутри у Дазая все холодело. В какой-то момент карабин выпал из заледеневших рук, и он долго согревал их дыханием.

А патронов не хватало, солей было еще меньше, и пару раз Дазаю казалось, что он не оттолкнет очередного психа в маске. Но всегда – выстрелы глушили его, а комнаты пустели, оставляя его среди рядов, на которых толпились бессмысленные маски.

До верхнего этажа Дазай добрался истощенным. Его шаги отдавались нервным эхом, тяжелые выдохи ледяными каплями осыпались на пол. По этажу гулял раздраженный ветер, проникавший из открытых дверей и окон. Мерзли уши, нос, губы, руки – вообще все. Дазай оглядывался, слабо надеясь увидеть в каком-нибудь закутке бутылку с солями. Всего один щелчок пальцами, и по ним стремительными узорами разойдется тепло энергетика.

– Спасибо, что остались в этот раз.

Едва слышный, почти умерший голос. Из одной двери шагнула черная тень, взглянув в лицо которой, Дазай брезгливо отступил. До 1984 года дожил лишь старый – явно любимый – плащ; Акутагава же превратился в усохшую беспомощную куклу со сломанными надеждами.

– И что же ты позволил с собой сделать? – спросил Дазай шепотом, таким же тревожным, как стоявшая напротив тень. – Это хоть стоило того?

Смотреть на морщинистое лицо, мышиные волосы, опущенные уголки губ было неприятно, но щемило в груди не от этого. Акутагава опустел, позволил выковырять из себя мысли, эмоции и волю – а это значило, что Дазай проделал свой путь напрасно.

– В моей клетке наконец-то перестали запирать дверь, – в голосе Акутагавы послышалась вина, – но идти стало некуда.

От его слов Дазаю стало тошно: похоже, с гибелью Амадзу городом завладело разложение, разбивавшее статуи, смывавшее набожность и окатывавшее отчаянием. А если сдался Акутагава, значит, уповать не на кого и сбегать можно лишь в гроб.

– Тогда зачем открыл разрыв? Хочешь держать меня рядом и цепляться за подобие жизни?

Грубил Дазай специально – чтобы раздразнить Акутагаву, вытащить из него остатки эмоций. Но на старом пепелище не разжечь костер без искры.

– Хотел бы я ответить «да»… – Вздохнув, Акутагава нервно обхватил плечи руками. Его трясло, и чувствовалось, как он устал бороться за последние крохи тепла. – Но вы нужнее в прошлом.

– Сомнительно, что я до него доживу, с твоими-то дворецкими.

Задетый, Акутагава дернулся и кивком указал Дазаю на соседнюю комнату. Они одновременно вошли в нее, освещенную слабым светом качающейся лампы. Влево, вправо – световой маятник отсчитывал замерзшие секунды.

А об стены бились знакомые фигуры психов. Их шатало, руки нервно цепляли рубашки, а из-за масок доносились глухие стоны. Без молчаливых мальчиков они словно лишились зрения, не замечая, как в центр комнаты вышел Акутагава. Сильнее вцепившись в собственные плечи, он обернулся.

– Смешано слишком много реальностей, чтобы они могли по-настоящему умереть. Амадзу говорил открывать разрывы, а внутри них – еще, еще и еще. И когда я потерял им счет, мы остались здесь, среди погибших людей, которые продолжали двигаться. Позднее я понял, что мы прятались от разгоравшегося восстания, которое должен был погасить другой человек. Но когда пришло время возвращаться, и я открыл разрыв, – Амадзу прострелил мне живот. В том мире я перестал быть нужным.

Дазай заговорил, лишь когда начал задыхаться. Слова Акутагавы выбили из него весь воздух, взбежавшая по венам морозная изморозь умертвила остатки, и пальцы нервно вцепились в карабин.

– Ты идиот, – вздохнул Дазай. – Отказаться от глупого желания увидеть какие-то там картины в Париже ради... Я даже не знаю, как это назвать.

– Наверно, я полю… привязался к нему. Ведь на самом деле он… – Акутагава молчал долго, судорожно цеплялся пальцами за плечи, но так и не смог закончить фразу. Дазай тихо радовался, что тот смолчал – иначе карабин оставил бы след на морщинистой щеке.

Дазай не думал, что Акутагава настолько ослабнет, и на душе копилась мутная тяжелая горечь. Возможно, он сам превратился в одного из тех несчастных в масках, что рассыпались в прах от нескольких пуль. Возможно, ему удалось умереть. Но видеть таким Акутагаву – словно нырнуть в переполненное стухшим мусором ведро. Мерзко и не нужно.

– Так зачем ты притащил меня?

Лампа над головой Акутагавы забилась, подхваченная сильны ветром, суетливо замигала и погасла. А у его ног – разбилась бесполезная лампочка. Дазая захлестнуло теплой волной – прошла последняя трещина по разбитому миру, зацепила Акутагаву и дала ему силы ответить, как отвечал молодой он.

– Прервите этот круг наконец. Остановите Амадзу. Самого себя. Да хоть меня! И… Спасите Соловья.

Дазай недовольно нахмурился. Чертова птица доставляла серьезные проблемы – живот до сих пор крутило от ее ударов – так чем же она заслужила помилование? Дазай в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и, приподняв лицо Акутагавы за подбородок, пристально вгляделся в глаза. Тот судорожно вцепился в рукав терракотового плаща.

– Что не так с птицей?

Рука Акутагавы – иссохшая, костлявая. Казалось, Дазай чувствовал сквозь кожу вены, по которым едва-едва струилась кровь. Акутагава умирал, медленно и мучительно, – не от старческой слабости, а от одиночества.

– Вы ведь помните Механиков, Дазай-сан? – слабо произнес он, отводя взгляд. – И они, и Соловей сделаны по одному принципу. Снаружи броня, а внутри – чье-то сердце.

– А ты знаешь, кто он.

– Да. Ваш погибший друг.

Дазай оттолкнул Акутагаву, глубоко вдохнул и – его ослепила многоцветная вспышка, пол размягчило, а воздух забил легкие чем-то тухлым, прежде чем его швырнуло на деревянные панели. Снова.

Потирая ушибленную руку, Дазай поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся: тяжелая дубовая мебель, по углам раскиданы стопки свежих агиток, посреди комнаты – огромный стол. Тяжелое папье-маше неумолимо напоминало об островной башне, а та – о последних словах Акутагавы.

Неужели в теле летающего монстра и правда?.. Невозможно. Одасаку погиб шесть лет назад по оплошности Дазая. Его лицо – радостное, улыбающееся, в обрамлении каштановых волос – Дазай еще помнил; но все, что случилось позднее, отпечатывалось кровавым пятном под носом.

Вспомнились слова Готорна о смешении воспоминаний и реальностей, а вслед за ними вновь вспыхнула улыбка Одасаку.

«Если допустить, что Готорн прав, а реальности смешались еще до моего появления в Эдо, то все сходится. Но если на самом деле все иначе – от птицы придется избавиться следом за пророком».

Краем глаза Дазай заметил на подоконнике бутылку с солями и потянулся к ней. За окном привычно шумел город: проплывали демонстративно украшенным флагами баржи, в мраморных фигурах угадывался Амадзу и рябили всполохи зелени. Настоящая пастораль для тех, кто хочет грехами проложить дорогу в ад.

Остро смешались злость, разочарование и тревога – все это ударило по крови сильнее энергетика. Оружие перезарядилось быстро и нетерпеливо блеснул на солнце аэрокрюк. Здесь его не встречали разрывы-подсказки, но Дазаю было все равно. Вне зависимости от декораций, искать ответы всегда приходилось в подвалах.

Сбегал по лестницам Дазай быстро. Взмах руки – и окутанные мятной дымкой турели расстреливали своих; еще один – и на них пикировали гранаты; а сто пятым – Дазай вынес дверь в камеру.

Акутагава сидел у стены, кутался в плащ и на него смотрел с привычной злобой. Обессиленный, издерганный, он с трудом поднялся на ноги. Шагал он неуверенно, и Дазай не решился тащить его за пределы дома. Пока что – достаточно заставить подняться по лестнице. Он усадил Акутагаву на диван в холле и, присев перед ним на корточки, потряс за плечи.

– Помирать не собираешься?

Слабое качание головой. Вблизи Дазай наконец разглядел разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев, следы от присосок на ключицах, шее и в прорехах рубашки. Акутагава, казалось, лишился оставшихся мускулов и мяса – отчаянно выпирали кости ключиц и запястий, а, проведя рукой по его боку, Дазай смог пересчитать и ребра, и впадинки между ними.

– Не уходите. – Акутагава цеплялся в руки Дазая, дергал того за рукава, щипал кожу и, казалось, не осознавал, что все закончилось. К счастью для него – еще до 1984.

Внезапно взгляд Дазая упал на граммофон, чудом уцелевший в перестрелке. Рупор немного поцарапан, несколько краев срезаны – то ли слепой пулей, то ли ударом аэрокрюка, – но в целом, прибор выглядел рабочим.

– Кажется, я знаю, что нам нужно, – мягко улыбнулся Дазай.

С легкостью высвободившись из цепкой хватки, он шагнул к граммофону и сдул с него известковую пыль. И осторожно сдвинул иголку. Граммофон приветственно зашипел, закружилась потертая пластинка.

– Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast this is la vie en rose **.

Дазай умиротворенно качал головой в такт и непривычно мягко улыбался. От звучания саксофона внутри теплело, тело расслабилось и позволило взглянуть на Эдо иначе. Стекла некогда витражного окна были выбиты, и с улицы дул прохладный ветерок. Вечерело красиво: город терялся среди малиново-сиреневых облаков, сквозь которые изредка прорывались красные баржи. Здания-островки подмигивали цветочными балконами, и украшенная трупами мостовая манила на вечерний танец.

– Дазай…сан?

– Иди сюда, – прошептал Дазай. – И... Если что-нибудь скажешь, я тебя убью.

Любое неосторожное слово могло все испортить. Но в тот вечер говорил лишь певец, и целовавший Акутагаву Дазай почувствовал себя почти счастливым. Налипшая грязь от фанатиков и убийств выпускала его из противно-липких объятий. И он бы никогда не признался, что все это благодаря Акутагаве. Чужой мальчишка, с которым Дазай пробуждался от терзавшей его тоски. Наивный, озлобившийся, недоверчивый, влюбленный, своевольный и, наконец, просто забавный. Дазай не заметил, как привык к нему и, что поражало, не хотел больше столкнуть с очередной баржи.

– Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose.

Акутагава устроил голову у него на плече, и Дазай зарылся носом в его черные, пропахшие лекарствами и формалином, волосы. Остро защемило сердце, заставляя нервно сглотнуть. Акутагава был измучен, и оставалось лишь гадать, что с ним творил Амадзу. Но пока – можно гладить его по дрожащей спине, кружить на ковре из осколков и молить, чтобы с последней нотой их отпустило.

Но если бога нет, то кто мог услышать его молитвы? Во взгляде Акутагавы читалась столь дикая и горячая влюбленность, что Дазай дрогнул и уступил. Он целовал его – долго, жадно, исступленно оглаживая старые шрамы на шее. Дазай действительно отвык от простой ласки – его вело от холодных несмелых прикосновений Акутагавы. Он слишком привык к грязи и жестокости – на работе, в игре, в постели. Но сегодня – в ладони падало что-то невинное и чистое, сбивалось дыхание, шумело в ушах и скользило тканью по коже. И пусть вечер тонул лишь в холодных трупах и разбитых стеклах, Дазаю казалось, что это – настоящий Эдо.

***

– Он стал другим.

– Тот же, но другой. И так же третий.

– Грешишь парцелляцией.

– Или инфляцией?

– Слова бесценны.

– Или без цены?

***

Последнее препятствие на пути к цели – самое невыносимое. И упрямо поджимающий губы Акутагава – не исключение.

– Вы не можете решать за меня.

– Могу, – резко бросил Дазай. – И решаю.

И с этими словами Дазай громко хлопнул дверью каюты. Добраться до дирижабля было сложно, проникнуть на него – чуть проще, а прорваться сквозь бесконечные волны противников помогал Акутагава. Мальчишка оправился быстро и стал пользоваться разрывами более умело, вытаскивая из них не только соли с патронами, но и настоящее оружие – москитов и Патриотов.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Соловей не появился, и Дазай облегченно выдохнул. Ему хватало собственного больного воображения, чтобы вглядываться в янтарный глаз и гадать, действительно ли заперт в броне Одасаку. А теперь ответ ему даст сам пророк. Святые отцы не лгут, ведь так?

Каюта Амадзу казалась единственным спокойным местом на чертовом дирижабле. Своеобразная пастораль. Стилизованная под эдемский сад: сочный газон, невысокие кусты роз и жимолости, сложное плетение плюща на потолке, с расставленными по периметру мраморными фонтанчиками и единственным подобием тропинки.

Она вела к Амадзу.

Дазай нахмурился, перехватил покрепче карабин и зашагал вперед. Левую руку болезненно жгли разогнавшиеся по крови энергетики, и приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не швырнуть в Амадзу электрический разряд.

А тот спокойно ждал, разглядывая отражение в фонтанчике. Голову поднял, лишь когда между осталось несколько шагов.

– Здравствуй, Дазай.

Пророк Амадзу вживую выглядел слабее, чем мужчина, вскидывавший руки на плакатах. Абсолютно седой, но лицо практически без морщин, на плечах – потрепанный, выцветший, до боли знакомый плащ. Глаза – пустые, смирившиеся, уголки губ едва заметно подрагивали. Время не щадило Амадзу, измываясь над его внешностью по собственному разумению, но все же позволило Дазаю догадаться.

Проклятье. Все это время он бежал за собственной тенью. Его отправили спасти Акутагаву от самого себя.

В сознание вспыхнуло собственное имя – Дазай Осаму. Оно задрожало, буквы перемешались и вложились в новый ряд – Амадзу Сайо.

Во рту резко пересохло, и Дазай жадно глотнул воздуха. Пророк Амадзу, непогрешимый и несгибаемый, герой, подавивший несколько восстаний, непорочное сердце Эдо, святой отец, прощавший все грехи, – он хуже, чем трикстер.

Амадзу – это он сам.

«Разум отчаянно пытается создать воспоминания там, где их не было».

Смысл фразы наконец дошел до него. Если вселенная дробилась на галактики, то само мироздание – на множество миров. Разрывы – единственный способ хоть как-то связать их вместе, но вместо этого реальности бились подобно старым зеркалам.

Готорн, должно быть, нашел способ управлять разрывами, и Дазай – нет, пусть остается Амадзу, – воспользовался его технологией, чтобы удержать Эдо в своих руках. Достаточно просто слыть пророком, если видишь будущее сквозь разрыв.

Акутагава выбивался из схемы, но, скорее всего, он просто не желал помогать Амадзу, за что и получил пожизненное заключение. Башня – еще одно хитрое устройство, глушившее силу мальчишки. Вполне возможно, что она – последнее трагическое творение Готорна. И он погиб лишь за свой ум, позволивший Амадзу удержаться на пьедестале. Незнакомый человек, обнаруженный рядом с ним, – не больше, чем крапленый козырь, своеобразная страховка для пророка.

– Я рассчитывал, что вы придете вместе, – прервал размышления насмешливый голос Амадзу.

– Мальчишка не заслужил такой чести, – жестко сказал Дазай. Внутри него бушевал настоящий хаос и, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть его от Амадзу, пришлось ухмыльнуться: – Вынужден признать, к старости я неплохо сохранился.

– Ну, ты бы до старости не дожил, – со вздохом ответил Амадзу и провел пальцем по водной глади. – Акутагава… он?..

– В порядке, – жестко бросил Дазай. Рука, державшая карабин, нервно дернулась. Сохранять спокойствие трудно, когда напротив человек, которого ненавидишь – не за себя, а уже за двоих. – Я всегда считал себя амбициозным, но ты превзошел все мои худшие опасения.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Амадзу и, заложив руки за спину, смело шагнул навстречу. – Ты бы никогда не превратил единственного друга в летающего монстра. Не подстрелил бы мальчишку, от обожания которого уже тошнило. Не подстроил бы смерть талантливых физиков, чья вина лишь в том, что они знали о тебе все. И никогда бы не дал людям надежду на лучшую жизнь.

Дазай напряженно сжал кулаки – от безмятежного тона Амадзу тошнило. Мозг тормозил, пытаясь решить, какой смерти достоин пророк. Всего неделей ранее он хотел умереть сам, сорвавшись с одной из аэротрасс. Сейчас требовалось покончить с другим собой. Своего рода отсроченный суицид.

– На моей совести тяжелый груз, – вздохнул Амадзу, – но разве ты сам построил жизнь лучше? Ты позволил убить друга вместо себя. Издевался над женщинами, с которыми спал. Одна до сих пор не может ходить после перелома позвоночника. А единственного человека, пережившего твои выкрутасы, – продал в уплату долгов. И хладнокровно уничтожил сотни людей на улицах моего города.

Правда колола больно и вместе с кровью от прокушенного языка стекала в желудок. С каждым глотком давила сильнее, и Дазай ощущал, как холодели пальцы. Те уже не гнулись, ледяные и обманутые. Оставалось только разбить ими такое же застывшее сердце.

– Я думаю, твое убийство покроет старые долги, – медленно произнес Дазай, поднимая левую руку. На кончиках пальцах опасно зажглись электрические огоньки. – Другой вопрос, кто будет расплачиваться за твои грехи?

– Ты убьешь меня за них. А если не за них, – Амадзу кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь, – то за него.

И внезапно Дазай понял, что Амадзу прав. Только благодаря Акутагаве он смог пережить Эдо – и не единожды; и лишь из-за него Дазай прошел сквозь первый разрыв.

На мгновение за спиной Амадзу вспыхнули две знакомые фигуры – неприкрыто торжествующий Достоевский и чопорный Готорн. Дазай машинально поднес ладонь к носу, но пальцы остались сухими.

Все-таки эти двое не могли просчитаться даже в мультивселенной.

Дазай качнул головой и твердо взглянул в глаза Амадзу. Ногти левой руки обуглились и заострились, тыльная сторона ладони покрылась жесткими перьями.

– Я не буду оспаривать твой ум, далеко не святой отец, – медленно произнес Дазай, вскидывая руку. – Но все же странно, что ты оставил Акутагаву умирать в 1984. Свой главный козырь, а?

Амадзу негромко рассмеялся и вытер вспотевший лоб. Его ощутимо пугала перспектива смерти, но он не бежал от нее. Возможно, Амадзу знал, что в другой реальности история сложилась иначе, а его религия – была возведена в абсолют. Неисповедимы пути псевдоправедников, но полны грязи и многослойной лжи.

– Любое возмущение ведет за собой волну изменений, – назидательно произнес Амадзу. – Тебе ли не знать об этом?

Дазая окатило холодное презрение, и он резко выбросил левую руку вперед. А вместе с ней взметнулась стая каркающих воронов.

Темно-пепельные клювы впивались в одежду и кожу Амадзу, острые когти выдирали мясо, а крылья били по глазам. Дазай с презрительным холодом смотрел, как на полу корчился Амадзу. Толкал его ногой в грудь, не позволяя коснуться себя. И ловил каждый хриплый вопль.

Затих Амадзу после выклеванных глаз, упав лицом в желеобразную белковую лужицу. Пахло железом, мокрой травой, паленой тканью и мочой. Где-то вдалеке надрывался Соловей. А вода в фонтанчике журчала по-прежнему беззаботно. Дазай со вздохом подошел к нему и зачерпнул ладонью – от холодной влаги заныли зубы, но он все равно пил: долго и жадно.

К Акутагаве Дазай вышел не скоро. Тот мрачно кусал губы и расхаживал по узкому коридору взад-вперед. По обе стороны от него сгущался воздух, из которого прорывались различные звуки. Ослабшее тело было не в силах контролировать свой дар, разрывы возникали своевольно и игнорировать их было опасно.

Следовало принять меры, иначе есть риск без конца проваливаться в пространство.

Крепко перехватив Акутагаву за руки, Дазай зажал его у стены. Хотелось закрыть глаза и исступленно целовать его – пока дирижаблю хватает топлива. Но Дазай почему-то не смог коснуться губ Акутагавы. Отстранившись, поправил ворот плаща и усмехнулся.

– Осталось уничтожить башню.

– Которая… Вы…

Шокированный словами Дазая, Акутагава оцепенел. Его глаза тонули в такой благодарности, что Дазай не выдержал и потрепал его по волосам.

– Попрощайся с островом Монументов.

Схватил Акутагаву за запястье, Дазай потащил его к подъемнику. Им следовало спуститься в хвостовую часть, где располагался рулевой отсек, и изменить маршрут дирижабля.

Спрятанное в башне устройство блокировало силы Акутагавы. Оно работало наподобие радара, реагируя на местоположение нужного объекта: чем он ближе, тем проще обезвредить. В принципе, такие машины отключать несложно, достаточно пережать нужные провода и не трогать подозрительные кнопки.

Но прорываться обратно к Острову Монументов, пусть ради Акутагавы, Дазай не был готов. Ему вполне хватало успокоительного гудения подъемника.

– Когда я поменяю курс, и дирижабль развернется к Острову, ты откроешь разрыв, и мы пройдем сквозь него. Вес этой махины двести тонн, не меньше, и если она во что-то врежется, то взрывная волна уничтожит город.

– Не самая худшая участь. – Акутагава равнодушно пожал плечами и перемахнул через перегородку подъемника. Спустя несколько шагов он затормозил и взглянул на Дазая с подозрением: – Если башни не станет… Значит ли это, что я смогу полностью управлять своей силой?

– Все возможно.

«А если нет, то тебя разнесет на атомы вместе с чертовым городом», – неслышно добавил Дазай. Впервые он не был уверен в успехе, но не видел альтернативных вариантов. Если так или иначе Акутагава будет связан с Эдо, найдется очередной Амадзу, который запрет его в новой башне и запустит историю заново.

Изменив на панели координаты места назначения и проверив работу автопилота, Дазай взглянул на город – через выпуклый пыльный иллюминатор – в последний раз. Лиши овец пастыря, и они, жалобно блея, позволят себя сожрать. Раскаяние не грызло Дазая – это не его город и проблемы чужие. От грешной земли Эдо оторвал пророк Амадзу, так, значит, ему и отвечать. Даже после смерти.

Над правым ухом раздалось слабое чириканье. Дазай обернулся – к появившемуся разрыву. Из него вылетела птица и тревожно забилась в воздухе, оглядывая незнакомую местность. Бледный Акутагава с трудом удерживал края разрыва, и Дазай не стал его мучить.

Когда перешагиваешь дрожащее пространство добровольно – тело реагирует спокойнее, и в этот раз обошлось даже без крови. Под ногами захлюпала вода, а чуть левее рвалась в небо обитая железом башня. Маяк. По стенам прошлись ржавые разводы, но сигнальный огонь на крыше горел ярко.

Акутагава появился следом, а за его спиной – простиралось море, в котором мигали сотни, тысячи маяков. И от каждого тянулся деревянный причал, просоленный морской водой. На дальних Дазай мог разглядеть две бегущие фигуры, и ему казалось, что в них отражались они сами.

Дазай обернулся к Акутагаве. На мгновение его лицо зарябило, исказилось, волосы посветлели, на лоб спустилась косая челка, в глазах вспыхнул затравленный фиолетовый огонь. Ошеломленный, Дазай отшатнулся, прикрывая глаза рукой. Его замутило, мысли скомкались, и он оступился – чтобы сорваться с причала.

Акутагава не пытался его поймать, а вода отчего-то была совершенно сухой. И запоздало кольнуло осознание, что он убил Одасаку. Снова.

***

– Как типично. Он пьет, чтобы забыть.

– Играет, чтобы выпить.

– Живет, чтобы играть.

– Ему бы почитать Шлейермахера.

– Это замкнутый, а не герменевтический круг.

– Но фигура ведь та же!

***

Скука и долги – дурманящая смесь, отдающая дешевым виски, краплеными картами и бесконечно серым небом. Для Дазая оно не бывало иным – меланхолично-серебряное, ворчливо-грифельное, муторно-каменное. Слишком живое для человека, пропивавшего жизнь, и это лишь сильнее опустошало.

После гибели единственного друга мир не треснул и не рухнул. Дазай просыпался каждое утро, и город встречал его запахами рыбы, холода и надежды, в минуты пытался греть лучами солнца, но Дазай упорно бежал от всего. Заклеймив себя виной, стер последние границы между моралью, честью и позором.

Дазай перестал убегать от смерти, но та больше не приходила.

Вместо нее он встретил Акутагаву, который желал стать его учеником. В те годы профессия частного сыщика все еще хранила затхлый романтический флер, и к Дазаю часто являлись озабоченные матери, просившие образумить их сыновей. Им нравилось кокетничать с симпатичным детективом, но позволить своим детям пойти по его следам они не могли.

Любая романтика соскабливается быстрее, чем дешевый лак.

У Акутагавы родителей не было. Дома, друзей, образования, интересов – тоже. Если его отловят, то отправят в детдом. Дазаю, конечно, было наплевать, но он все же позволил Акутагаве остаться, а со временем – разрешил и большее.

Дазай не умел любить и всегда знал это. Он разрушал чужие жизни, и люди уползали от него сломленными и обессиленными. И с каждым разом становилось лишь скучнее: женщины тянулись к загадочному детективу, но обижались на то, что не могли его разгадать. Многие и не пытались, внося в жизнь Дазая лишь сумбурные истерики и слезливые признания. Для женщин отношения сродни войне: они должны ее выиграть, и да пусть длится вечно чумной пир.

Акутагава был парнем – и это будоражило, заставляло бесстыдно улыбаться и под надуманными предлогами стаскивать с него плащ.

Они жили в комнате с ободранными обоями и спали на одном матрасе. Дазай знал, что по ночам Акутагава жался к нему – испуганно, вслушиваясь в дыхание, и по губам его скользила едва заметная улыбка. Симуляция близости – печально, но свойственно всем одиночкам. Порой Дазай поощрял эту слабость и, повернувшись, притягивал Акутагаву ближе и пролезал пальцами ему под белье. Гораздо чаще – спихивал на пол, без одеяла и подушки.

Но даже Акутагава был не в силах разогнать тягучую скуку. Она словно разжижала мозги, встраивалась вирусом в нейронные сети и выходила наружу странным необоснованным раздражением. И Дазай бил Акутагаву за ошибки – неласковый тон, отсутствие результатов, забытая в магазине сдача. Тот всегда отвечал – хлесткими, острыми ударами. Если от ладоней Дазая оставались дегтярные синяки, то пальцы Акутагавы рассекали до крови кожу.

Но вскоре насилие вновь стало односторонним. После того, как один из клиентов сбежал, не оставив платы, Дазай обозлился. От его удара Акутагава отлетел к столу, напоровшись затылком на острый угол. Рана вышла глубокая, и с искривленных губ срывались булькающие хрипы и блевотина. Крови было потеряно много, почти два дня Акутагава метался в бреду, и Дазаю пришлось поумерить свой пыл.

Но контракт с дьяволом вступил в силу, и с каждым днем опустошал Дазая лишь сильнее. Он чувствовал себя потерявшимся ребенком, который так и не смог найти выход с карусели, и теперь мимо неслись яркие, но пугающие силуэты.

Аттракцион сломался в тот день, когда он потерял Акутагаву.

Мир перед глазами зарябил, смешался в единое многоцветное пятно и сложился в игорное заведение. Дазай сидел за столом, тасовал карты и нетерпеливо оглядывался – Акутагава задерживался, а вместе с ним и выпивка. Начинать партию на сухую Дазай не любил – масть всегда шла плохо.

– Не стоит играть без туза в рукаве.

Резко подняв голову, Дазай увидел мужчину. Тогда он казался незнакомым, но теперь его имя накрепко въелось в память – Федор Достоевский. Черные пряди, выглядывающие из-под ушанки, пальто с меховой оторочкой, острый взгляд, недовольно поджатые губы. И презрение – холодное, язвительное, разочарованное.

Все это раззадоривало, принесенное пиво горчило, да и Акутагава так явно избегал взгляда Дазая, что того кольнуло собственным пренебрежением. Мальчишка никчемный: все задания выполнял по-своему, не различал градус крепости алкоголя и никогда не говорил теплых слов. Наверно, следовало выгнать его обратно на улицы, но Дазай отчего-то медлил.

– Сколько просишь за Акутагаву Рюноске?

Дазай резко поднял голову. Достоевский знал имя ученика и, что поражало, желал забрать его. Не нужно быть детективом, чтобы догадаться, зачем нужен мальчишка. Обычно их забирали на рыбацкие суденышки или справляли в квартал Красных фонарей. Но Дазай чувствовал, что с Достоевским все не так однозначно. Подобные ему люди жаждут преступлений ради искусства и плетут сети из недоговорок и недосказанности.

В одну из них попался и Акутагава. Он явно занервничал и сдерживал свою злость лишь из-за Дазая. Тот ухмыльнулся, написал на бубновой восьмерке желаемую сумму и перекинул карту Достоевскому. Равнодушный кивок и продемонстрированная чековая книжка.

– Если я выиграю, то забираю мальчишку.

– Идет, – коротко бросил Дазай, грубо схватил тонкое запястье и заставил Акутагаву плюхнуться на свои колени. Тот смахнул с игрального стола колоду, задергался, и Дазай грозно цыкнул: – Можешь принести мне пользу хоть раз?

В голове Дазая огромное количество информации, он с легкостью вникал в сложные темы, а интересы колебались от истории классической литературы ранних веков до механики твердых тел. Но все же понять преданность Акутагавы он не мог. А вот предать ее – с легкостью, достаточно лишь разыграть слабые карты и позволить Достоевскому подписать чек.

– Нет в мире ничего труднее честности, – заявил Достоевский, протягивая Акутагаве руку. Тот смотрел на нее с отвращением, с колен Дазая не вставал, и пришлось его сталкивать.

– Я найду вам эти деньги! Вы ведь знаете, я ради вас на все пойду, Дазай-сан!

Акутагава сопротивлялся изо всех сил, его удары – хлесткие и точные. Но Достоевский был сильнее: заломив ему руки за спину, врезал по незажившему затылку. Акутагава закашлялся, споткнулся, с трудом удержав равновесие. Достоевский воспользовался моментом, схватил его за руку и потащил к выходу.

Дазай не оборачивался. Вглядываясь в причудливую роспись на чеке, он слушал крики Акутагавы, звуки ударов и возмущенные окрики охранников заведения. Те быстро вытолкают и мальчишку, и Достоевского. А что касается самого Дазая – его долги наконец-то уплачены, и можно спокойно надраться.

Дазай засунул чек в карман и сделал глоток из стакана. Пиво горчило еще сильнее, а стекло обманчиво хранило тепло пальцев Акутагавы. Пить резко расхотелось, и Дазая накрыла тягучая бесцельная пустота. Азарт схлынул вместе с опьянением, а перед глазами впервые не маячил раздражающий черный плащ.

Он не сразу заметил, как подсели новые игроки – нетрезвые, беззаботные и с туго набитыми карманами. Один из них ткнул Дазая в плечо и указал на разбросанные по столу карты. Покачав головой, Дазай втянул бубновую восьмерку и, сминая ее в кулаке, покинул игорный дом.

На улице было зябко, мерзли пальцы и пришлось прятать их в карманы. Под ногами похрустывало стекло, но если не всматриваться – казалось, под подошвами ломался лед. В Йокогаме зима всегда была неискренней: прятала снег, била в лицо ветром и запахом холода.

На людей Дазай привычно не обращал внимания, торопливо ныряя в запутанную сеть переулков. Три раза налево, спуститься по ломанным ступеням, пройти до перекрестка и свернуть направо.

Его остановили галдеж и шумы у лестницы. Завернув за угол, к перилам, Дазай увидел Акутагаву, который с шипением пятился. Упрямый мальчишка продолжал бороться и не подпускал к себе Достоевского. С того слетела шапка, на скуле остались глубокие царапины, а за спиной потрескивал разрыв – стабильный, с четкими границами, в котором виднелась знакомая фигура. Готорн – еще живой, настороженный, нервный – тянулся к какому-то рычагу.

– Игра в одни ворота, – недовольно бросил он. – Времени слишком мало.

По ту сторону разрыва виднелось некое устройство с толстыми металлическими трубами, катодной лампой и широкой панелью, у которой и стоял Готорн.

– Любое шоу должно начинаться после третьего звонка, – оскалился Достоевский и стер со скул кровь.

В его словах было нечто, заставившее Акутагаву обернуться. Казалось, молния пронзила само время, заставив его остановиться, и Дазай бесконечно долго вглядывался в озлобленное лицо Акутагавы. По губам скользнула снисходительная улыбка: подчинить уличного пса – несложно, но все же не стоило забывать о прививках от бешенства.

– Дазай-сан! – В глазах Акутагавы вспыхнула радость, и он облегченно вздохнул. Он упорно верил, что нужен Дазаю, цеплялся за иллюзию собственной полезности, но не получил взамен ничего.

Дазай привык расплачиваться честно. Брезгливо поджав губы, он отступил и выставил вперед руку, готовясь ударить непослушного мальчишку.

– Если сделаешь хоть шаг – он станет последним.

Его слова словно выбили из Акутагавы воздух, заставили споткнуться на ровном месте и медленно отступить. Растерявшийся мальчишка – легкая добыча для более опытного противника. Достоевский схватил его за шею, пережимая сонную артерию, и Акутагава захрипел, задергался, но все же проиграл выбитому из легких кислороду.

Ослабевшего мальчишку оказалось легко толкнуть в разрыв. Подхватив ушанку, Достоевский подмигнул Дазаю и нырнул сквозь пространство следом. Готорн встретил его подозрительным взглядом и повернул рычаг, отчего разрыв замерцал, потускнел и начал сужаться.

На Дазая накатило смятение: одна его часть желала стремительно скрыться, среди выпивки и темноты; другая винила в слабовольности и требовала отбить ненужного мальчишку. Он нахмурился, всмотрелся в разрыв – отдышавшийся Акутагава подполз к нему, вцепившись пальцами в сужающиеся края.

– Дазай-са-а-ан! Прошу вас!

Единственная яркая нота – голое отчаяние, с вкраплениями надежды – парализовала Дазая. Нахлынули еще более старые воспоминания – то же отчаяние, другой человек – и впились в каждую мышцу ледяным ужасающим холодом. Дазая словно вытолкнуло из собственного тела, лишило малейшей способности шевелиться, и, казалось, он даже перестал дышать.

А Готорн торопливо разжимал пальцы Акутагавы, тянул его к себе, но в этом получал лишь злобные пинки.

Разрыв закрывался недостаточно быстро, и было ясно, что слабый Готорн не удержит мальчишку. За рычаги торопливо дернул Достоевский, и Дазая ослепила желто-сиреневая вспышка. Когда реальность приобрела привычные очертания, разрыв исчез. На асфальте около лестницы, в мучительно красной лужице, валялся палец – две фаланги и треснувший ноготь. Акутагава боролся до последнего, цепляясь за единственный мир, в котором умел жить.

Дазай резко выдохнул и потер переносицу. Туман в голове начал рассеиваться, а тело – подчиняться приказам. Он не смог изменить свершившийся факт, и сожаление хлестнуло его по лицу.

Внезапно в стене ближайшего дома Дазай разглядел дверь – почти сливающуюся с каменной кладкой, не существовавшая ранее. Она казалась надежнее знакомых ступеней, и Дазай без колебаний толкнул ее. И вновь перед глазами рассыпались звезды-маяки, а с причалов дохнуло сыростью и солнечным теплом.

У одного из кнехтов его ждал Акутагава. Скрестив на груди руки, он смотрел на Дазая с усталостью и, казалось, чего-то ждал. Подходить к нему не хотелось – мысли спутались, потеряли осмысленность и ложились анестетиком на язык.

Его отправили в Эдо, чтобы исправить старую ошибку.

Дазай продал ученика, в надежде вернуться к жизни, помогавшей забыть первое предательство. Тогда пострадал Одасаку – бывший напарник и друг, – которого Дазай отправил вместо себя на, казалось бы, простое дело.

Одасаку забыл обо всем через смерть, Акутагаве – промыли мозги, а Дазай вытеснял воспоминания силой воли и алкоголем. Преимущественно вторым, а после и третьим – образом неизвестного Накаджимы. Встречались ли они с Дазаем на самом деле? После стольких скачков сквозь пространство сложно было дать однозначный ответ.

Ветер подул сильнее, и недовольно зашумел океан, вновь накатывая на причал. Вода жадно лизнула ботинки Дазая, заставляя того шагнуть ближе к Акутагаве. Тот прятал руки в карманах и смотрел на Дазая исподлобья – точно едва выбравшийся из глубокой лужи цыпленок.

– Надеюсь, вам понравилось ваше прошлое.

– Ты так напрашиваешься на извинения? – холодно спросил Дазай.

– В этом нет никакого смысла, – Акутагава упрямо поджал губы, – потому что вы не изменитесь и не извинитесь. Никогда.

Он говорил слишком уверенно – даже для прошлого себя, – и Дазай впервые поймал себя на мысли, что мальчишка в нелепом плаще и с стройными ногами действительно вырос. Без цепи на шее он дышал свободнее и даже мог принимать решения без подсказок Дазая.

– Надеюсь, ты не планируешь за это оставить нас в этом захолустье.

Ирония защищала от оскорбленного непонимания, но не давала ответов. Дазай мог лишь предполагать, что благодаря раскрывшемуся потенциалу Акутагавы их вынесло в место, где исчезло и время, и пространство. В место, где ответы порождали новые вопросы. В место, где фальшивые воспоминания наконец исчезали.

– Вы были правы, решив, что вместе с башней взорвется и устройство, – заговорил Акутагава, двинувшись вдоль причала. Дазай зашагал следом, чувствуя, что его личный мир стремительно переворачивается на ноги. Теперь он не мог снисходительно смотреть на Акутагаву и даже не знал, как с ним говорить.

– Значит, я выполнил обещание.

Акутагава медленно кивнул и, обернувшись, указал рукой на соседний причал. Возле тяжелых дверей маяка расположились их старые знакомые – Достоевский и Готорн. Они сидели на колченогих стульях и играли в шахматы. Но стоило им поймать на себе раздосадованный взгляд Дазая, как они растворились в воздухе. На деревянные доски с глухим стуком упала белая ладья.

Кто-то коснулся плеча Дазая, и тот, вздрогнув, обернулся. Вблизи фиолетовые глаза Достоевского действительно пугали, в них отплясывали злые тени. Бесконечно разверзнутая пасть бездны, в которую не срываешься лишь благодаря чопорному откашливанию Готорна. Тот вынырнул из-за спины Достоевского, его очки привычно и высокомерно поблескивали.

– Ты привел мальчишку.

– И твой долг уплачен.

Их рубленая многозначная речь не давала ответов, лишь лихорадочно пробегала по нейронам головного мозга, следом за которыми яркими фонариками вспыхивали мысли-догадки.

– Не сопротивляйся.

– С тобой ему будет хуже.

– Все начнется сначала.

– Ты точка бифуркации. Хаос.

– И снова вернешься, чтобы оплатить свой долг.

Дазай придвинулся к Акутагаве и крепко сжал его плечо. Воспоминания возвращались, мешались с кровью и напоминали, что прежний Дазай не удовлетворится метафизикой – ему нужны факты, четкие и реальные. И таковым сейчас был лишь Акутагава, который молчал, смятенный двусмысленностью ситуации.

Ни Достоевскому, ни Дазаю доверять он не мог. Но все же руку с плеча не убирал.

Достоевский злорадно посмеивался, и в его торжество едва ощутимо вливалась высокомерная ухмылка Готорна. Их пешка, возможно, не добралась до другого конца доски, но поставила королю мат. И обреченный монарх медлил, прежде чем почтительно склониться.

– Приятно быть свидетелем рождения истины.

– Достаточно ли она осмыслена?

– Истина лишена смысла, если в ней нет веры.

– Она становится всего лишь относительной.

– Чего?

– Абсолюта.

Готорн поджал губы – чувствовалось, в стычках он всегда проигрывал Достоевскому. Но у него была целая вечность и множество реальностей, чтобы изменить это.

Акутагава смотрел на Готорна и Достоевского раздраженно – словно знал, что от погони за ними разорвутся легкие и отчаянно треснут кости. Пришлось перехватить его ладонь – липкую, холодную – и потащить к ближайшему маяку. Под ногами скрипели мокрые доски, одна из них громко хрустнула – нога чуть не попала в образовавшуюся брешь.

Дазай ощущал взволнованность Акутагавы, которая отдавалась болью в сжатой ладони. Тот смотрел по сторонам, цеплялся глазами за каждый маяк и, казалось, видел в них ответы на невысказанные вопросы.

– Вы ведь знаете, к чему все идет?

Акутагава притормозил и повернулся. Низ живота стянуло неприятным холодом – Акутагава оттягивал нечто омерзительное. Из них двоих лишь он видел в будущем нечто большее, чем гнойное забродившее болото. Но Дазай все равно кивнул.

Его долг был уплачен, а возвращаться к прежней жизни – значит, делить на ноль все пережитое в Эдо.

В игре с пространством нет ничего сложного, достаточно выбрать верный разрыв. Для Акутагавы это так же просто, как и открыть дверь. Но есть двери, за которые лучше не заглядывать, к некоторым не подберет отмычки даже умелый взломщик, другие – распахиваются сами.

Маяки перемигивались друг с другом и, толкая очередную дверь, Дазаю казалось, что пустотелая восточная башня прощалась именно с ним. А потом он оказался посреди разрушенной лаборатории: стены сбрасывали обугленные обои, мебель перевернута, а посреди помещения – два скорчившихся тела и большая непонятная машина. Она все еще искрила и воздух внутри опасно потрескивал.

Дазай недовольно сглотнул: он видел это устройство раньше – в день, когда сквозь него протащили Акутагаву. На несколько больных мгновений сердце оледенело, сжалось и – все же забилось.

– Фу, ну и вонь!

Как оказалось, в лаборатории он был не один. Над трупами задумчиво склонились Амадзу и Накахара, прикрывавшие носы платками. Последний морщился и украдкой поглядывал на неисправное устройство.

Осторожно ступая по битому стеклу, Дазай подобрался ближе и наконец сумел разглядеть тела. Даже после смерти с лица Готорна не сошла маска высокомерности. Но Дазая неприятно кольнуло под ребра не из-за него – он не ожидал смерти Достоевского. Тот казался символом постоянства; человеком, встречавшимся на пути, чтобы напомнить о жизни, но все же склонившимся перед желанием Амадзу. Но теперь – загадочным образом вернулся в реальность, сохранив статус мертвеца.

Дазай бросил подозрительный взгляд на неисправную машину. Она предназначена для открытия разрывов, но способна ли она на большее? Дазай был уверен, что физик-богослов выжал из нее максимум, а злой гений – заставил совершить невозможное.

Шорох бумаги вернул внимание Амадзу и Накахаре. Последний рвал какие-то найденные записи и самодовольно ухмылялся.

– Красиво вышло. Стоит немного поиграться с напряжением, и вуаля!

Накахара торжествующе сжал кулак, и по нему пробежались напряженные электрические импульсы. Мятые листы из другой руки торопливо притянулись к ним, и пришлось с силой тряхнуть ладонью, чтобы избавиться от бумаги.

– Несчастные случаи такие несчастные, – хмыкнул Амадзу и, наклонившись, проверил пульс Готорна. Помедлив, осторожно снял с него очки и прикрыл омертвевшие глаза. – Не переживай, брат Готорн, все твои грехи прощены.

– Не думаю, что на его совести больше грехов, что на вашей, – дерзко заявил Накахара, продолжая играться с электричеством.

Амадзу строго зыркнул на него и всмотрелся в тело Достоевского. За спиной пророка Накахара скорчил сердитую рожу, грубо перекрестился и покрутил у виска пальцем.

Дазай фыркнул в кулак: справедливость торжествовала и измывалась над религией. Амадзу – это чувствовалось – не любил Накахару, но терпел. Как терпят дальних и совершенно бесполезных родственников, избавиться от которых мешает лишь страх перед уголовным кодексом.

– Сколько работы и ни к черту. Что, не умеете планировать расход ресурсов? – Накахара снова пригляделся к устройству и, пользуясь занятостью Амадзу, дернул один рычаг. Тот неприятно щелкнул, но больше ничего не произошло.

– Это вынужденная мера, – нахмурился Амадзу, поднимаясь на ноги. На Накахару он взглянул с неодобрением, но делать замечание не стал. Отряхнув ладони, Амадзу пояснил: – Если цена мальчишки – этот монстр, то нужно сделать прецедент единичным. Если цена предательства Готорна – этот монстр, то следует разбить сообщающиеся сосуды.

Грубоватое сравнение с щелчком повернуло последнюю грань – теперь все сходилось.

Достоевский и Готорн – это разные стороны одной медали. Радикальнее, чем он и Амадзу; либеральнее, чем Одасаку и Соловей.

Кто-то из них – Готорн или Достоевский – открыл первый разрыв и вышел на прямой контакт. Они оказались достаточно умны для того, чтобы согласиться похитить Акутагаву, и в дальнейшем обнаружить его страшный дар. Возможно, они бы научили мальчишку открывать разрывы, но…

Амадзу не любил делить секреты с чужаками, и подписал им смертный приговор.

Однако, вопреки его воле, и Готорн, и Достоевский продолжали существовать. Или же шагнули в Эдо из очередного разрыва в попытке отомстить за самих себя. Возможно, они просто побочный эффект энергетиков, нет-нет, но напоминавших о себе резкой болью в руке. Но гораздо страшнее, если они просто нашли способ обмануть смерть.

Дазай поморщился.

«Мультивселенная, пространственно-временные разрывы, связанные с ними парадоксы, двойники, путающиеся воспоминания… Мне не нужно пытаться понять все это. Важнее найти тот самый момент, с которого все началось, и исправить его. Если я не построю этот дурацкий город, то появится смутный шанс на терпимый финал».

– … и хватит тратить мое время! – резко оборвал свою речь Амадзу. – Приведи мальчишку в порядок. Помоги ему забыть ту жизнь.

Накахара поперхнулся воздухом. Приказ Амадзу – весьма странный для того, кто хладнокровно избавился от лучших умов небесного города.

– Это еще зачем? – В голосе Накахары скользнуло подозрение. – Не проще ли прививку от бешенства сделать?

– Конечно, проще. Но если он будет помнить – сломает тебе нос еще раз.

И вновь Дазай едва-едва сдержал смех. Накахара додумался лезть – уж не с экспериментальными энергетиками? – к тому, кто готов сточить о камень зубы, лишь бы выбраться на волю. В тот момент Дазая переполнила странная гордость за Акутагаву и одновременно осознание того, что Амадзу переживал за мальчишку, с которым шел по разным реальностям.

Амадзу забрал его, чтобы тот выжил. Освободил. И тут же запер.

Накахара громко и нетерпимо выказывал Амадзу свое недовольство и пинал стеклянные осколки. Амадзу не слушал его, а вновь склонился над телом Достоевского. Настороженный, хмурый, он потянулся к холодному лицу…

И снова все исчезло, оставляя Дазая в пустоте. Он вернулся на причал, к бесконечным маякам. Начало темнеть, и обитые железом башни отбрасывали кривые тени. В этот раз его встретил только Достоевский. Поманив Дазая пальцем, он спустился к самой воде и лениво швырнул в нее горсть гальки.

Вода была ледяная, вызывающая судорогу в щиколотках, но кристально чистая. Дазай смог разглядеть прожилки водорослей, которые оплетали основание маяка.

– Очень благородно найти время для аудиенции, – хмыкнул он, скрестив на груди руки.

Достоевский, прищурившись, смотрел в горизонт – тот дрожал вместе с колеблющимися волнами. Казалось, в игривом танце воды и неба родился новый разрыв. Дазай настороженно вглядывался в Достоевского, выискивал изъяны: дрожащие контуры тела, просвечивающие сквозь кожу маяки, но все в нем казалось обычным. Настоящим. Живым.

– Обычно я предпочитаю двигать фигуры из тени, – наконец заговорил Достоевский, – но в этот раз фигура поражает своим упрямством. Это очень неприятно.

– Если не можешь сдвинуть пешку, пожертвуй ей.

– Для тебя все ведь началось после жертвы Сакуноске Оды. – По губам Достоевского скользнула хитрая ухмылка. Он прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо ветру. – Но ты ведь понимаешь, что есть и те реальности, в которых его удалось спасти.

Речь шла о Амадзу, не сумевшим объяснить восставшего чуть не из мертвых Одасаку и обратившемуся за подсказками к богам. А точнее, к богу единому – все же хватило порядочности не марать синтоизм. Амадзу нашел ответы в христианской религии, которую самоуверенно подмял и прогнул под себя. Для него священные тексты – всего лишь как заготовка для оригами.

И он подарил Одасаку новую жизнь, бронированное тело и мальчишку, которого следовало беречь. Дазай помнил, какими жалкими казались умиравшие Механики – разорванные выстрелами сердца превращались в грязные ошметки на мостовой. Со временем Одасаку ждало то же самое, и Дазай боялся увидеть это воочию.

Одно из первых воспоминаний, связанных с Эдо, – завораживающая эстетика аэротрасс. Дазай желал сорваться с рельсов, пролететь меж фуникулеров, пробить телом облака и закрыть глаза – когда земля будет неотвратимо близко. Дазай мечтал умереть тысячей разных способов, но, похоже, колесо фортуны наконец остановилось.

Он должен покончить с собой до той роковой ночи. Тогда Одасаку не придется выручать его, ловить меж ребер дурные пули и глупо смеяться кровью. А чужие бесполезные смерти – аннулируются.

Дазай резко поднял голову, но Достоевский его ждать не стал.

Одиноко дул в лицо ветер и ершилась мерзнущая вода. Губы болезненно искривились, и пришлось с силой сцепить зубы, чтобы не сорвался громкий крик. Дазай уже был не в силах терпеть разъедающее изнутри раскаяние, но и не мог отпустить его.

Вся прошлая жизнь казалась продуманной, логичной, пусть и до последней секунд серой. Но потом пришел Достоевский, предложил помощь, а Эдо – вернул Акутагаву и потерянные воспоминания.

Как малодушно он топил образы в выпивке и картах, а вещи – в Токийском заливе. И каждую мысль об Одасаку выбивал вместе с зубами и кровью Акутагавы. А потом пришлось расплачиваться и за него.

Накаджима оказался больным ребенком похмелья и переутомления. Он – жалкая попытка заглушить собственное раскаяние, походившее на дрянное виски. Облегчение сомнительное, а осадок оставался горьким, вязким.

Эдо ломал Дазая изо дня в день, выдавливая душевный гной. Это объяснило и скачки настроения – смешавшись, реальности бесконечно накладывались друг на друга и не могли соединиться воедино. Жесткость и непреклонность сменялась иронией и беспечностью – и все равно оставались Дазаем.

Вот только Дазай оставаться собой уже не мог.

Он усмехнулся и привычно провел по губному желобку пальцами – они остались непривычно сухими.

Он легко поднялся к маяку и снова толкнул дверь, за которой его встретила Йокогама. Такая же, как и шесть знаменательных лет назад. Дазай определил это по чадящей трубе старого завода, маслянистой плитке улиц и разбитому фонарю на перекрестке.

Испещренный неровными линиями судов порт выглядел мрачно. Под стать ежившемуся от ледяного ветра Акутагаве. Вид у него был виновато-сердитый, и заговаривать первым он не желал. Упрямый, горделивый мальчишка – почему его так отчаянно хочется мучить?

На то имелось две причины, и отрицать их – значит, окончательно втоптать себя в грязь. Акутагава всегда был морально сильнее, и Дазаю хотелось отнять это у него. Мальчишка бросался энергией и эмоциями неразумно, жертвовал всем ради одного человека, но не раскрывал свой потенциал. И за это его безумно – до дрожи в руках! – хотелось искалечить.

Желание лишь усилилось, когда Дазай понял: Акутагава любит его и будет любить, несмотря ни на что. Потому что никого другого любить не умеет и не научится. Дазай читал о запечатлении и знал, что встретился на пути Акутагавы не в лучшее время. Неокрепшая подростковая психика оказалась исковеркана, что-то неотвратимо щелкнуло в ней – и теперь осталось лишь жить с этим чувством.

Не сказать, что это раздражало: зеркала отражали не того Дазая, которого он хотел видеть, но в глазах Акутагавы он видел Дазая, которым всегда хотел быть.

Даже сейчас, после всех кошмаров, оставшихся позади.

Акутагава поднял руку, чтобы убрать прилипшие к лицу волосы, и мелькнувший обрубок мизинца все еще вызывал отвращение. Дазай сглотнул, и вместе со слюной в желудок спустился ком – противный и скользкий, словно тысяча копошащихся червей.

К берегу они двинулись в полной тишине. В предвечернее время причалы часто пустовали, изредка сновали лишь усталые рабочие. А в северной бухте, где швартовались рыбацкие лодки, и вовсе никого не было.

Солнце марало берега теплым оранжевым. Мокрая галька ворчливо отзывалась на каждый шаг и забивалась в рельефную подошву ботинок. Акутагава присел на большой прибрежный камень и, закрыв глаза, подставил лицо солнцу. Он старался казаться спокойным, но нервничал даже сильнее Дазая. Тому было гораздо проще – достаточно перестать дышать до заката.

Подняв левую руку, Дазай с сожалением отметил, что по ней больше не спускались лавовые вены, а по пальцам не прыгало электричество. В Йокогаме не было солей, чтобы восполнить запасы энергетика.

– Обычно при расставании принято прощаться.

– Не хочу, – упрямо заявил Акутагава. – Дазай-сан, вы же знаете, что…

Дазай обернулся и шикнул на него. Акутагава раздраженно поджал губы, но заканчивать фразу не стал. Вместо этого поднял воротник плаща и спрятал в нем лицо.

– Знаю. Я о тебе все знаю. И именно поэтому ты должен мне это дурацкое прощание. Или я не прав?

Говорил он горько и одновременно спокойно. Ведь он понимал каждую заминку Акутагавы, каждый его взгляд и каждый поступок. Акутагава любит его. Любит до боли, от которой рушится тело. До слез, которые никогда не скатятся по щекам. До крови, которую Дазай не увидит. До отчаяния, перед которым не выстоять. До смерти, к которой они придут разными путями.

И теперь, глядя на Акутагаву, – нахохлившегося, замерзшего – наконец признал, что дорожил им. Эдо доказал, что они могли быть вместе, по-настоящему вместе.

Правда, всего один раз.

Это окончательно сорвало барьер. Буря снесла все, оголяя нервы и чувства, и Дазай шагнул к Акутагаве схватил за воротник и заставил подняться. Вгляделся в его бледное лицо, вслушался во взволнованное дыхание и коснулся сухих губ.

«Ты ведь намного лучше, чем я когда-нибудь стану. Сейчас я могу пожалеть, что заставил тебя пройти через все это. Но тогда – нет, ни капли не жалел».

Смелости произнести это вслух не нашлось. Что бы Дазай не делал – он убивал Акутагаву. Если он чего-то не делал – ничего не менялось. И, наверно, за каждым разрывом он будет продолжать истязать Акутагаву: из жалости, равнодушия, вожделения, ненависти, слабости, страха и… любви, наверно?

Когда Дазай отстранился, Акутагава нервно сглотнул. Он потянулся за новым поцелуем, но его оттянули за воротник.

– Даже не вздумай искать реальность, где мы сможем быть вместе, – отчеканил Дазай. – Пусть ты и научился искать нужные разрывы, но все же не замечаешь очевидного. Того, кто воспользуется твоей слабостью.

– Вы недооцениваете меня.

– А ты – реальную опасность. Поэтому заставь Накахару стереть тебе память еще раз.

Дазай не знал, как объяснить свою грубость. Просто он слишком хорошо представлял Эдо, Йокогаму и другие незнакомые города – соединенные многомерными связями. В новой временной спирали Достоевский вновь откроет технологию разрывов, возможно, выйдет на контакт с Готорном, но Дазай хотел быть уверенным, что их эксперименты не коснутся Акутагавы. Его нужно вывести из игры, признать слабой и никчемной фигурой, а самому – не соблазняться высокими ставками. А пока что…

«Мой долг… наконец-то уплачен».

Пальцы разжались, выпустили черную ткань. Акутагава упрямо вцепился в его запястья, чувствовалось, как он отчаянно ждал чуда – глупого и сказочного.

– Даже не вздумай толкнуть меня в очередной разрыв

– Я и не собирался, – сдавленно отозвался Акутагава. – Просто хочу… Попрощаться.

Они смотрели друг на друга бесконечно долго, прежде чем Дазай отдернул руки и нырнул в ледяную, вызывающую судороги, воду. Это словно шагнуть в разрыв – границы задрожали, краски обесцветились, руки беспомощно цеплялись за пустоту. И наконец – бесконечная темнота, которая оглушительно взорвалась в измученном сознании.

***

– Я верю, что можно изменить все. Но это так муторно, что уже не хочется.

– Но он хочет. Вернуться туда, где ему не место.

– Вернуться туда, где его не может быть.

– Изменить то, что ему не пережить.

***

В лицо бил холодный влажный воздух. Небо, серое, с прожилками блеклого серебра, пряталось за неспокойными водами Токийского залива. Погода заставляла Акутагаву плотнее кутаться в плащ. Он сидел на невысоком парапете напротив дома, где Дазай снимал комнату, и ждал. Не только его, но и собственного решения.

«Даже не вздумай искать реальность, где мы сможем быть вместе», – раз за разом звучал в голове знакомый голос, и Акутагава недовольно хмурился. Для него запрет Дазая был необоснованным и надуманным, а одиночество так и не стало привычным и убаюкивающим.

Акутагава отвыкал от Дазая долго, мучительно, и за прошедшие месяцы успел побывать во многих местах. Наверно, Акутагава мог сказать, что перестал любить его. Но вместо старых чувств осталось кое-что пострашнее – болезненная привязанность, липкими, склизкими щупальцами опутавшая его душу. Он выбрался из одной клетки, чтобы запереть себя в другой, а ключ выбросил в бездну, у которой никогда не было дна.

Он действительно нуждался в Дазае, хотел услышать от него хотя бы совет или теплое слово – в этой реальности шанс есть на все! – и оттого упрямо подмерзал на холодном парапете.

Наконец Дазай появился – сонный, растрепанный, скучающий и, казалось, совершенно незнакомый. Даже меж бровей у него еще не залегла напряженная складка. Другой была и походка: легкая, пружинистая, – шаги человека, спешившего навстречу приятному утру.

Дазай заглядывал в магазинчики по пути и разглядывал товары. Акутагава тенью следовал за ним, пряча лицо под капюшоном. Вскоре они оказались в бакалее, где Дазай приобрел упаковку чая и, вяло подбрасывая ее на ладони, завел разговор с продавщицей.

– Вы сегодня очаровательны как никогда, Ёсано. Неужели вы так хотели покорить мое сердце? Прошу, не говорите нет! – Дазай прижал купленную пачку к сердцу. – Иначе мне придется скупить все ваши запасы, чтобы появилась хоть какая-то надежда на вашу благосклонность.

– Не просите, а то я обязательно соглашусь! – Продавщица засмеялась и сердито шлепнула Дазая по руке. – Кто же вас так льстить-то научил, а?

– Мой учитель стоит прямо перед вами. Позвольте снова представиться, Дазай Осаму.

Он улыбнулся – непривычно светло – и продавщица ответила тем же. Они выглядели довольными, словно невзначай подмигивали друг другу, и Акутагава недовольно кривился. Происходившее казалось до одури фальшивым, и не хватало воздушных облаков за окном и резких спусков аэротрасс, чтобы ощутить себя вернувшимся. В клетку.

– Эй, Дазай!

Акутагава вздрогнул и обернулся. В магазинчик вошел высокий мужчина с рыжеватыми волосами и махнул рукой. Сакуноске Ода, радостный и живой, не глядя вытащил с полки какие-то специи и вместе с ними прошел к прилавку.

– Это уже который чай за неделю? – посмеиваясь, спросил Сакуноске и ткнул в выбранную Дазаем пачку. – Мог бы для разнообразия выбрать что-то другое.

– От чая выручка больше, ведь правда, дорогая Ёсано? – Дазай облокотился о прилавок и хитро улыбнулся.

Неприятный знак. Акутагава хотел вмешаться в разговор, даже шагнул вперед, но внезапно мир перед глазами пошатнулся, окрасился серыми помехами, и оглушающе затикали секунды. А когда все исчезло – с носа капнуло что-то густое и красное.

Стерев вязкую жидкость, Акутагава с презрением глянул на испачканную ладонь. Кровотечения начались у него с прибытием в Йокогаму – тело упорно не желало привыкать к ледяным ветрам, – и, наверно, это был еще один знак, что Акутагаве следовало послушаться Дазая.

Помешало собственное упрямство.

А Дазай, увлеченный беседой с продавщицей, даже и не думал оборачиваться. Рядом с ними крутился Сакуноске и отвешивал, словно подзатыльники, едкие комментарии. Все трое казались совершенно счастливыми.

Внезапно на плечо легла чья-то рука, и от ее тепла Акутагаву пронзило электричеством.

– Послушай, рюшечка, ты мне вообще-то товар загораживаешь.

Обернувшись, Акутагава увидел Накахару. Рыжие волосы упрямо выбивались из-под шляпы, губы с трудом сдерживали ухмылку, а голубые глаза задиристо осматривали Акутагаву. От этого Накахары веяло непривычной светлостью, от которой в груди лопались тугие пружинки.

Это дезориентировало и заставило спрятать лицо за воротом плаща. Накахара отчего-то пришел в полный восторг и захлопал в ладони.

– О, парни с высокими воротниками и правда выглядят круто!

– Это простая забота о здоровье.

– Ты что, боишься, что я тебя обчихаю?

Акутагава фыркнул и хотел было отойти к другому стеллажу, но перед его глазами вновь вырос яркий силуэт, который ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

– Эй, нехорошо обрывать разговор на полуслове!

– Вообще-то я не собирался с вами болтать.

– А зря. – Накахара демонстративно надулся и скрестил на груди руки. – Знаешь, рюшечка, я ведь неплохо умею предсказывать будущее.

Акутагава с трудом сдержал смешок – ну откуда этот Накахара может что-то знать? – и тут же пораженно замер. Впервые сквозь всю его меланхолию пробилась улыбка, и ощущение от нее осталось странное.

Непривычное. Приятное.

С Дазаем подобного не было – Акутагава всегда догонял его, хватал за руки и молил хоть о секунде внимания. Накахара внимания требовал сам – жадно, неистово, забирая его до последней капли. Рассказывал какие-то дурацкие истории, не давал обернуться к Дазаю и чуть ли не тыкал носом в разложенные на полках товары… и Акутагава даже не понял, в какой момент попал под его кипучее очарование.

Мир наконец-то мазнули яркими красками, а Накахара, броский, харизматичный, вертел в руках кисть и предлагал вместе с ним выбирать палитру. И это непривычное слово – «вместе» – ложилось теплой строчкой на сердце.

– …И я бы не советовал тебе бродить в одиночку. Здесь столько подозрительных типов шляется!

– Вроде вас, да?

Слова сорвались с губ неожиданно, и Акутагава отшатнулся, привычно прикрыв рот рукой – на случай удара. Накахара настороженно взглянул на него, осмотрел магазинчик и решительно задвинул на полку присмотренный ранее кофе.

– Знаешь, что, рюшечка?.. Нам с тобой срочно нужно выпить.

От его предложения в груди что-то лопнуло – резко, звонко, оглушительно, и Акутагава не сдержал благодарной улыбки. А когда Накахара протянул руки, чтобы поправить ему воротник, – почувствовал, как на него дохнуло непривычным теплом.

Десятью минутами ранее казалось, что милосерднее гнить в могиле, чем чувствовать себя ненужным Дазаю Осаму. Сейчас – мелькнула мысль, что, наверно, не стоило приходить.

В место, где он – обезображенная и искалеченная тень – был не нужен.

Обернувшись, Акутагава взглянул на смеющегося Дазая – без бинтовой повязки на голове, запаха алкоголя и револьвера он казался совершенно нереальным. Мечтой, к которой не хотелось прикасаться грязными руками. Иллюзия, ставшая реальностью, где Акутагаву никто не ждал.

В груди горько защемило, губы нервно дрогнули, и он глубоко вдохнул. В конце концов, все люди делают выбор, но именно выбор создает людей.

Акутагава принял решение исполнить последнюю волю Дазая.

Именно поэтому он покинул магазинчик вместе с Накахарой, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не оглянуться – на человека, сломавшего прутья его клетки.

 

_______________________________

* Кайгай симбун – первая в Японии газета на родном языке, которую начали выпускать в Йокогаме в 1864 году

** песня Louis Armstrong – La Vie En Rose


End file.
